


Melding the Shadows

by Novelhub



Series: Freeing the Flame [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bodyguard, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelhub/pseuds/Novelhub
Summary: As a young women owning her own flower shop, Elain feels that she has been pretty successful in life. Despite past struggles she is finally getting on with her life. When her wealthy businessman father receives a threat against her life, her entire existence is flipped on it’s head. Her father acquires a personal bodyguard for her; Azriel Kage. As she struggles with this stark reality Azriel is there for her in ways no one else can be, and as they become closer, some pretty dark secrets will be revealed. Can they overcome all of these battles or will they be consumed?





	1. The Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. Here is the first chapter of many that will be in this series.  
> Hope you like it! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain learns of the threat against her life and meets her bodyguard :)

The smell of flowers and soil greet me as I open the back door to my shop. I turn on the lights and admire the organised chaos that is my storeroom. Owning a flower shop was not a clean or orderly business, with flower clippings and spilled dirt scattered around the work benches where I spent hours arranging flowers for all kinds of events.

I dump my bag on the only clean space available on the bench and move to the front part of the shop; which is almost the opposite to the back; pristinely clean, organised and precise. It reminds me of myself. On the inside I’m confusing and messy but outside I portray a clean cut, innocent girl. 

I flip the sign on the door from closed to open and take my time rearranging the display of flowers in the shop window. Being the only one that worked here was lonely sometimes, but instead of wallowing in it I turn on the music system and get on with it. I spent too many years surrounded by loneliness. 

After a couple of hours of cleaning and serving the odd customer one of my favourite songs starts playing. I quietly hum the lyrics out. When the door suddenly opens and the bell chimes I jump a little. I turn to ask what I can do for whoever it is when I see that it’s Feyre, my younger sister – who I suddenly realise I haven’t seen in a while. 

“Feyre!” I exclaim as she embraces me. “How have you been?” 

She squeezes me before letting go and looking me over. “I’m great actually,” she replies. “You look better, and the shop looks amazing!” 

I smile brightly. “Thanks. I’ve done a lot of painting since you last saw it.” The walls used to be an ugly mustard green, but I soon changed it to suit my tastes. Three of the walls are a calm white with a small grey undertone and the feature wall at the back is a sunset orange. 

“You certainly have!” She laughs. “Listen Elain – this is a bit impromptu but we need to go and see our father.” My mood drops instantly. “I know you don’t want to see him, nether do I,” she continues, “but it’s really important. Nesta is coming too.” 

I take a step back. “Feyre… I haven’t seen him in two years.” 

“Please Elain.” Her eyes are pleading.

I shake my head, looking to my feet. I can’t just waltz into my fathers life after two years. What could even be so important that he needs to see me anyway. He didn't come to see me before… I brush the thought away. “Do we have to go today?”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The reception of my fathers main building is brightly lit and basically screams ‘I’m wealthy.’ I hold back my scoff. I follow Feyre to the elevators. Apparently Nesta is meeting us there. She hasn’t spoken to our father for even longer than me. I can’t imagine her ever forgiving him. She’s the oldest of the three of us, and her relationship with him has always been strained. 

We’re silent in the elevator. I can almost hear Feyre’s tension and apprehension. When the doors open with a ding and we walk out I spot Nesta sitting in one of the chairs just outside his office. My father is just behind that door. As if summoning him, the door opens and he steps out. 

One father. 

Three daughters. 

No one moves. 

Eventually he clears his throat. “Girls,” he says horsely, gesturing into his office. Nesta stands, then waits for Feyre and I to join her. As one, we walk towards him and into his office. 

It’s still the same as I remember it. The large oak desk, filled with papers, the cream walls and low hanging chandelier. The last time I was in here our mother was still alive. She’d brought me here to surprise our father at his day at work. They’d chased my small form around his office before swinging me up and tickling me until I was crying with laughter. 

Those were happier days. No one is laughing now. 

“Please, sit,” father says, taking his own chair behind the huge desk. 

As one, we sit, but I am the first to break the silence. “Why are we here?” 

“Elain – why don’t we talk about –” he starts, but I cut him off. 

“I am not here to talk about the past,” my voice is much stronger than I feel. “I am here to talk about what is going on now.” I repeat what I first said, with more conviction this time, “Why are we here?”

Father’s eyes are wide. He does not know this new version of me. Silence stretches on but as I’m about to ask again he begins, “You’re here because I’ve received a threat.” 

“No offence,” Nesta starts, her voice like venom – and definitely meaning to offend him, “but a threat against you is of no concern to us.” Her angry expression holds a thousand words gone unsaid. 

“It concerns you because it was not directed at me,” my father says sadly. His eyes land on me. “It was directed at you, Elain.” 

I reel backwards as if I’d been slapped. “Me?” I ask, bewildered, “Whatever for?”

It wasn’t meant to be a question but he answers anyway, “They want me to hand my business over, as repayment for a wrong you committed. They said if I don’t comply then your life would be in danger.” 

My body locks up. A wrong I committed? 

“Who?” Nesta’s voice is cold as stele. 

Father finally takes his gaze off me to look at Nesta. “We don’t know. I’m already looking into it. I’ve got some of my best detectives on it.” 

Nesta stands, face flaming with anger. “You don’t know! You’ve made enemies, we all know that father, but who would have the reason to kill your daughter?” She hits him with a lethal stare. “Elain has never hurt anyone, and if something happens to so much as a hair on her head because of you, you will come to regret it,” she pauses, then hisses in warning, “Father.” 

Without another word she leaves, the door slamming shut behind her. 

Father lets out a shuddering breath. “I’m going to do everything I can Elain.” 

I can’t feel anything. I think I’ve gone into shock. 

He continues, “I’ve hired someone to protect you. A bodyguard, if you will. Someone to shadow you and make sure no harm comes to you.” He picks up the phone on his desk and speaks into it, “Send Kage in.” 

A threat. Against my life. 

Dead. 

They want me dead. 

The door behind me opens and closes, I know because I feel the vibrations in the room, but I can’t hear it. I can’t hear anything. 

I fall from my chair and hit the ground, but I can’t feel it. My senses are all jumbled and my breathing is laboured. 

Air. I can’t get enough air. 

A face flashes before me, one I’ve never seen before. Dark hazel eyes meet mine. He’s saying something, but I can’t make out the words. Darkness begins to fade my vision. Dark – like his hair, I think, but then I black out. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When I reopen my eyes, it could have been seconds or hours, I wouldn’t know. Feyre is kneeling beside me and the man is still there, those eyes locked on mine, his hands on my shoulders, calming me. 

My senses are hyperaware, but my head feels fuzzy. 

“Elain?” He asks, his voice smooth as silk. “Are you alright?” As I go to sit up he places his hand on my lower back, prepared if I fall again. 

I shake my head, unable to form enough thoughts, let alone speak the words. 

Without taking his supporting hand away from me he turns to my father. “What did you do?”

He looks taken aback by the question. “I told her what has happened.” He is met with silence. “About the threat, that we don’t know who it’s from and how someone would be looking out for her –”

The man cuts him off, “And you didn’t think for one second, that would be a lot to take in? That it might upset her? Panic her?” My father looks dumbfounded. 

I’m helped to stand by Feyre and the stranger but I waver on my feet so they help me sit back down in the chair. I only now realise that I have no idea who this man is or why he’s here. “Who – who are you?” I ask meekly. 

He turns back to me, “Azriel Kage. I’m to be your personal bodyguard.” 

So this is my bodyguard. I look him up and down, finally taking him in. How had I missed the size of him, towering over me? And by god that body… I flush at my thoughts. 

Azriel’s eyes don’t leave mine as he says to my father. “I’ll take Elain home. I think she’s had enough for one day.” 

“But –” my father starts, but I interrupt. 

“Don’t.” I stand on shaky feet and Feyre offers her arm, which I gladly take. We start towards the door, Azriel on our heels. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Feyre offered to drive me home, so Azriel tailed us in his black Range Rover to my apartment near my store. When we arrive Feyre moves to get out of the car. When I don’t, she stops and grabs my hand. “Elain,” she says softly. “I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do… just, let me know, okay?” 

I squeeze her hand. “I will, thank you. I just – I want to be alone for a bit, to think things through and let it settle.” 

“You sure?” she asks and I nod. “Okay,” she says, hesitant to leave. “Just call me anytime and I’ll be right over.” 

I pull her into a fierce hug, my emotions taking over. “Thank you,” I breathe. “We can catch up for coffee or lunch tomorrow,” I offer.

She grins at me. “Lovely. I’ll see you then.” 

I hop out of her car and walk towards the small apartment building. Azriel is already waiting at the door. He opens it for me and I slip inside. “Thanks,” I murmur, suddenly self conscious. I barely know this guy and he’s seen me passed out in his arms. Oh god. 

When we’re at my apartment door I stop, suddenly weary. “Where –” I clear my throat “– where are you going to stay?” I look down to the duffle bag held in his grasp, then to his arm muscles, a little tense, maybe from something heavy in the bag? My eyes snap back to his when he says, “Usually I stay in a spare room at my clients house. I can’t protect you very well from my own home.”

“Of course,” I say. Like it’s the most natural thing to have a man I barely know in my apartment. Someone who is being paid to take care of me. I walk into the kitchen and place my keys and phone down. I take a deep breath and say to Azriel, my back still to him, “I don’t have a spare room.” I fidget with my fingernails. “The couch folds out… if that’s okay with you?” Finally I find the courage to face him. 

He’s looking around my compact apartment. The kitchen and sitting area are one space, then a small hallway leads to a bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen is mostly white, with wooden cupboards, where as the sitting area is more colourful, filled with plush pillows and blankets of many colours that I chose when I first moved in. The space had been bland and boring, no colour, no spirit. I’d changed that. Especially with the numerous plants that filled the space, going from cactus’ to flowers and everything in between. 

Azriel’s soft voice brings my attention back to him. “The couch will be perfect, Elain.”


	2. Setteling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we see Elain adjusting to life with a bodyguard and what that will mean for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

As I lay awake I’m hyperaware of Azriel shuffling around the apartment. After we’d had some tea he’d sat down and given me a short run down of how this sort of arrangement works. Wherever I go, he’ll be right there, making sure nothing bad happens to me. He’d also laid out a contract agreement so that I could formally consent to him being my bodyguard. My father had already signed one but Azriel had said that he prefers to have the actual clients permission. 

So I’d signed all of the paperwork after carefully reading it. As I’d yawned for the tenth time Azriel had told me to go and get some rest, that I’d had a long day. I was grateful for the opportunity to relax. “I’ll be out here if you need me,” he said as I wandered down the hallway to my room. 

Now, even though I’m exhausted, I cannot for the life of me go to sleep. 

My mind won’t stop thinking about everything that happened today. I reply the whole scene in my fathers office in my head, over and over again, on a loop. 

The next time I look over at the clock on my bedside table, it reads six thirty. Jeez, I’ve been laying here for three hours. Now that I know it’s about time for dinner, my stomach gives an obnoxious grumble. 

I stand and stretch out my stiff back. When I walk out into the kitchen I see Azriel sitting at one of the bar stools on his laptop. “Hey,” I say softly. He glances up at me from his laptop and replies with a quiet hello. 

Suddenly, I realise I’ve not yet seen him smile. I want to see him smile. I can imagine how much his face would light up. 

His dark hair and tanned skin makes him stand out against the bright whiteness of my kitchen. I drag my eyes away from him and walk over to the fridge. I open it, gazing at the contents. “What would you like for dinner?” I ask, “I can make some fried rice, or a stir-fry?” When he doesn’t answer immediately, I turn around. He’s staring at his laptop, eyes wide. “What is it?”

He snaps out of his daze. “Sorry, umm fried rice would be great.” He closes his laptop and walks around the bench to stand beside me. “What can I do to help?

Never one to refuse company whilst cooking, I grab out some bacon and other ingredients that need to be cut up and hand them to him. “You, fine sir, can cut all this up.” I flash him a smile before going to the pantry to get out the rice. When all the ingredients are out and the rice is boiling, I join Azriel at the bench and get out another chopping board and start cutting up some bacon. “So, since we’re going to spend a fair bit of time together from now on, I feel like I should know some more about you, Azriel.” 

He pauses chopping, his hand poised mid-air. “There’s really not much to tell,” he says, “And for obvious reasons, I think it’s more important I know some more about you, since I’ll be shadowing you from now on.” 

“Well,” I start, picking up a capsicum to chop up, “You already know my father. My mother died when I was about fifteen, I have two sisters, one of which you’ve also met. I own a flower shop down the road called ‘Roses are Red’ and I adore Lotus’.” Both of us finish cutting so I place all of it into a bowel. I start towards the cook-top but I halt to a stop when Azriel speaks, “I’m sorry to hear about your mother.” His voice holds so much emotion, I wonder about his own mother. 

I know he wouldn’t want to talk about it though, he’s made that clear. “Thank you,” I reply. 

When the rice is steaming in two bowels and the spicy aroma fills the space we sit down and put on the tv. As we eat comfortably on the couch, I try not to wonder about Azriel. What sort of person he is, what his hobbies are. Why do I want to know about him so badly? 

When we’re both finished I go to stand and take his empty bowel but he beats me to it. “I’ll take that,” he says kindly. 

“Thanks.” I hand him my bowel and he walks into the kitchen. I try not to, I really do, but my eyes follow him. The purposeful strides, lean and solid frame… not to mention the slither of skin that’s revealed when he reaches up to grab the dishwashing liquid from one of the higher shelves. 

I pull my eyes away, silently cursing myself. 

Get. A. Grip. 

I get up and start to dry the dishes Azriel has already done. When we finish I say, “ I might need some help setting up the couch. It tends to get a bit stuck halfway.”

“Sure. I’m happy to help.” We make out way over to the couch and take all of the blankets and pillows off so that we can attempt to unfold it into what only just passes as a bed. As I predicted, it gets stuck. I chuckle. “Damn.” 

Together we wiggle, push, pull… nothing. It won’t budge. I’m panting, and there’s a light sheen of sweat on my forehead. Azriel isn’t even affected. He walks to the side of the couch, looking at the latches. And… there, he undoes one that I should’ve already loosened. My cheeks flame red. 

The couch unfolds easily. 

‘I’ll get some blankets.” I quickly retreat into the hallway. Once I’ve gotten down two pillows and a thick blanket I take some deep breaths and return to the sitting room. 

Azriel is where I left him. I start to lay down the blankets, not brave enough to face him yet. When it’s all set up, with nothing left to do, I turn to face him. “Is there anything else you need?” 

He shakes his head. “This will be fine, thank you.” 

I grab my phone from the bench. “I’m really tired so… umm, goodnight.” 

He nods. “Alright, you know the drill; I’ll be just out here –”

“If you need me,” I finish for him. “Got it.” 

“Goodnight,” he says, fighting a smile. I really wish he didn’t. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When I wake up the next day, sunlight is steaming in through my curtains. I blink a few times, sitting up and stretching my arms over my head. I grab my phone to organise coffee with Feyre, but then I see the time. It’s almost lunch time!

Looks like I’m having lunch with her instead. 

I text her, asking what time will suit her. 

I quickly get dressed and go out into the kitchen. Azriel is nowhere to be seen. I look around the kitchen and sitting room, but there really isn’t many places in there that he could be. 

Surely he wouldn’t just leave without telling me? 

I go back towards my room but before I get there the bathroom door opens and I collide with a solid form. I let out a small gasp of surprise, my heart in my throat. Then I realise what it is. Who it is. 

“Elain?” I look up, taking a few steps back. Jesus, he’s only wearing jeans… bare from the waist up. His abdomen is corded with muscle, rippling with power. “You okay? I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he murmurs. 

“It – it’s alright. I just didn't know where you were.” I laugh softly at myself, my cheeks warming. “I’m going to have lunch with Feyre today,” I rush to fill the silence, “I’ll just get ready and we can go.” 

“Sounds good,” he replies as I brush past him and quickly enter my room. I shut the door behind me and lean back against it, letting out a long shaky breath.


	3. Lunch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain has lunch with her sisters and her bodyguard, but they're surprised to receive something that wasn't on the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun kids!

Azriel looks ahead with a serious look on his face as he steers us through traffic. He insisted we that we take his car and he drive. I glance around but my attention keeps snagging on him. We hadn’t exchanged much chatter after our embarrassing collision this morning. 

He parks right outside the cafe we had decided to meet, then steps out of the car and waits for me to start walking and he trails me, just behind me and a little to the right. 

Feyre isn’t here yet, so I pick a table near the counter but Azriel stops me before I can sit down with a hand on my arm. “Near the back,” he murmurs. We relocate to the table in the far corner. After we sit down I look to him for an explanation. “I can watch everyone in here better this way. No one can sneak up on me here.” He motions to the wall at his back. 

“Right,” I say, “Good thinking.” 

The little cafe is rustic looking, lots of wood and some greenery scattered around. I feel comfortable here. It’s definitely my sort of place. I can see why Feyre decided we come here.

I find my eyes wandering to Azriel’s waistline. Where I know he has a gun tucked away. 

I’d almost had a heart attack when I saw it sitting on the kitchen bench this morning after I’d gotten dressed. “Azriel,” I’d called out, “Is this yours?” He rushed in, saw the gun I was pointing to and visibly relaxed. “Yeah,” he said. Yeah it’s mine.” Then he’d stowed it away.

I cock my head at him and he meets my eyes. “How long have you been a bodyguard?” 

Azriel places both of his muscled forearms onto the table. “Five years.” I open my mouth to ask another question but he speaks again, “Feyre’s here.” 

I look up to see her walking in the door, so I wave her over. “Sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare.” With a huff she sits down beside me. “How you feeling?” she asks, putting her arm around me and giving me a sideways hug, which I gladly return. 

“Better than yesterday, that’s for sure.” 

She releases me, running her eyes over Azriel. “And you’re behaving yourself?” 

“Yes ma’am,” he replies smoothly. 

She chuckles. “Good. I’m glad I can count on you.”

I frown, then clear my throat. “Do you two know each other?” Feyre smiles at me then Azriel. She takes out her phone. “You know how I said I was going to try a self defence class?” I nod and she flashes me a picture. In it, is her and two men. One of them is Azriel, and the other looks similar, like they're brothers, but he’s bulkier with longer hair. “Azriel, Cassian and their brother own it. I met him there.” 

I study the photo a moment longer before I lift my eyes back to Feyre. “And?” I prompt, gesturing to Azriel, “Is he any good?” 

She barks a laugh. “Yes Elain, he’s good.” 

Azriel jabs her arm. “That has to be the first time you’ve actually admitted I am excellent at martial arts.” She jabs him back but he blocks it. “So much to learn.” 

She shakes away his hold with a roll of her eyes. I get an abrupt feeling of jealously of how comfortable she is with him. “I invited Nesta,” I say, “she should be here soon.” 

As if summoned, she walks through the door, spots us and makes her way over. “Hey Nes,” I greet. I’ve always been the only person she lets call her that. She stops at the table and runs an accusatory eye over Azriel. “So this is the bodyguard.” She places her manicured hands onto the table and leans closer to him. “I’ve already said this to my father, but I’m going to say it to you as well. Elain will not be hurt, got that?” 

Azriel nods. “Got it.” 

Nesta’s eyes narrow. “And don’t even think about seducing her.” 

“Nesta!” I exclaim – simultaneously as Feyre says, “That would be none of your business.” 

Nesta opens her mouth to speak again but I interrupt before this can get any worse. “Lets order some food,” I offer. 

“Yes.” Feyre stands. “I’m starving.” We both start to leave but Nesta holds her ground, staring down at Azriel. He looks back at her, an amused expression on his face. 

I take Nesta’s hand in mine. “He’s been nothing but a gentlemen,” I assure her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “He wouldn’t hurt me either. He’s a good man, and my friend.” 

Finally, Nesta nods and follows Feyre to the counter. I’m about to turn and follow as well but my focus snags on Azriel’s face. The corners of his mouth slightly tilted up. 

I almost do a little jig of celebration. It’s not a full blown smile but it’s a start. “You coming?” I ask, trying to make my voice smooth and inviting. 

He stands. “Let’s eat.” 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once we’ve all cleared our plates I relax back into my seat. Apart from Nesta’s little statement earlier there wasn’t any awkwardness or problems. Azriel and Feyre talked of their training and such while Nesta and I caught up and I told her about the new additions to ‘Roses are Red.’ 

One of the waitresses comes out to our table and stops next to me. With a small grin she hands me a note. “A hot blondie left this for you,” she says as she hands it to me. Confused, I slowly open it. 

My face pales. 

I can’t even bare to hold the paper in my hands. I hand it to Azriel without a word. 

“Elain?” Nesta’s worried voice asks. I just shake my head, looking to Azriel. 

His knuckles go white as he reads the words. And I swear I see a dangerous glint spark in his eyes. 

“What is it?” Feyre asks worriedly.

Azriel reads it out, his voice like sandpaper:

“We won’t wait forever.  
If you don't want to suffer,   
find the yellow beetle outside.  
Join us and negotiate.  
You have five minutes.” 

Nesta curses, then says to me, “Don’t even think about it.” 

“She won’t be going anywhere,” Azriel snaps, “No one is.” 

Nesta stands. “Aren’t you going to go and, I don’t know, do your job? Get the people that are right outside– ” she points to the door “–and stop them from doing this? Because if you don’t I will.” 

Azriel grimaces. “Sit down.” Nesta doesn’t budge. Azriel sighs. “This note is a ploy to get me to go out there and do exactly what you just said. Then, while Elain is inside here, unprotected, they would waltz right in and take her.” 

Nesta visibly bristled, then silently sits down, a pondering look falling across her face. 

Everyone is silent for a moment. 

I clutch my hands together under the table to hide their shaking. Then, without warning, a warm calloused hand wraps around mine. My fingers tingle in sensation, and my hands unconsciously try to move closer to his, and I find my body leaning closer to him as well. “What do we do?” I ask him softly, knowing everyone is listening. 

He glances around the cafe, then back to me. “We stay here, make sure their ‘five minutes’ is well and truly over, then we go home and make sure we’re not followed.” 

Feyre sighs, then asks, “Are you working with our father to investigate as well?” 

Azriel nods. “Yeah. We haven't found much yet. The initial threat was sent directly to your father, not through the company, and it had no information on it. Just a blank envelop with a letter inside.” 

“You’ve got nothing, really? No leads?” Nesta scoffs. 

I meet eyes with my eldest sister. “Nesta, they only got the threat yesterday morning. Azriel is doing everything he can.” No one speaks for an age, but Azriel keeps his hand on mine, grounding me. When I’ve had enough of the silence I say, “I’m gonna grab a coffee, anyone want one?” 

Feyre nods absentmindedly and Nesta grunts a yes. I start to stand but Azriel, once again, beats me to it. “I’ll get them.” 

I immediately miss the feeling of his rough hand enveloping my own. 

After a few minutes, I realise Azriel hasn’t come back. I look up over my sisters head, but I can’t see him. 

He’s not in the cafe anymore. 

I shoot up from my seat and before anyone can stop me, I’m racing for the door. Outside on the street there are people everywhere. Velaris is a wonderful city, with so much to do. But in this moment, I wish it wasn’t. Cars are beeping and people are chattering. I can’t even think beyond the noise. 

“Azriel!” I shout, looking for any sign of him. 

My arm is suddenly seized and I’m wrenched backwards. “Argh,” I cry out, but my mouth is quickly covered. They keep pulling me, trying to take me somewhere. 

No. 

The threat… they’re still here. 

And now – they’ve got me.


	4. Cruel Attackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain is struck by how real the threat against her really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy!

My mind is in panic. 

I try to scream; nothing comes out. Shock courses through my body. 

I start kicking, pulling my arms away from the person who is holding me but another pair of arms grab me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the car they’re taking me towards. Shocker, it’s not a yellow beetle. 

I hear a gruff moan of pain and two of the arms are suddenly gone from my body. I keep struggling, trying to get the last pair of arms off me. Bringing my leg up and then slamming it behind me into their groin has whoever it is letting go of me and falling to the ground. 

I whirl around to see Azriel on the concrete, grappling with my first attacker. Relief thunders through me at the sight of him. 

The man I kicked is slumped on his knees, hands circling his stomach. 

The blonde guy Azriel is fighting with is no match for him. With a few brutal punches he’s on the ground. I’ve never seen someone move that fast. Azriel looks vicious, his hair disheveled and his face contorted with anger. 

He looks frightening. 

I start to step backwards, but my ankle is grasped and I fall onto my back, my head hitting the pavement hard. I cry out, then whimper as my head throbs.

The man holding my ankle then moves over me, pinning me down. He raises his hand. 

He’s about to hit me. 

Suddenly, he’s knocked away from me, sending him flying into the wall of a shop. I close my eyes, everything is blurry and my head is spinning. “Elain.” I feel Azriel’s hands on my shoulders. “Elain,” he pleads. “Are you alright?” His hands cup my face. “Open your eyes. Elain, open your eyes for me.” Slowly, I blink them back open. 

“My head,” I whimper. 

“In know, baby, I know.” He looks beside us, where the two men are standing back up, ready for more. “I’ll be back, I promise.” He stands and before they can even blink Azriel has one of them pinned to the wall. The blonde fights against his hold while the other moves in from behind. “Azriel!” I scream, but I didn’t need to. Azriel knew exactly where the other man was. A quick elbow to the head has him facedown on the ground, knocked out. 

“Who are you working for?” Azriel yells at the blonde he has pinned. The man just snickers. 

I try to sit up, but my head spins and I fall back down. “Argh,” I sob. 

Azriel whirls around, thinking I’ve been attacked again. 

It’s all that it takes. 

The blonde jabs Azriel in the ribs, who hunches over in pain, then picks up his recovering accomplice and they bolt for their car. 

Azriel races after them, but they’re already in the car. He starts banging on the window as they drive away. “No!” he bellows. He clutches his head, pulling on his hair. “Shit!”

“Az…” I try to say his name, but it’s all that I can get out. I’m exhausted. 

He’s by my side in a second, holding one of my hands between both of his. “Can you sit?” he asks softly. I try, I really do, but Azriel has to support me so that I can. I lean heavily against him.

“Elain!” I hear Nesta yell. Then I spot her and Feyre a few meters away, watching us with their mouths hanging open. I wonder how long they’ve been there. 

Then, the man who was in the picture with Feyre and Azriel, comes running towards us. “Mothers tits, Az!” He stops beside us. “I missed all the action,” he pouts. 

Nesta pipes up, her voice angry. “Yeah, you're a bit too late brute!” 

He whirls back towards her, eyebrows raised. “And who would you be sweetheart?” 

A scowl breaks out onto her face. “I’m Elain’s sister,” she grates out. “You?” 

He smirks at her. “I work with Azriel.” 

Through their short conversation Azriel hasn’t taken his concentration away from me. “We need to get her to the hospital,” he says. “She might have a concussion.” I shake my head. I don’t need the hospital. But the movement sends pain throbbing through me. 

“Can you stand?” Feyre asks worriedly. 

Azriel doesn’t even wait for me to attempt it. He lifts me up into his arms, one bracing my back and head, the other under my knees. I hook my arms around his neck, relishing the feeling of our bodies touching, despite the circumstances. 

He murmurs something to the man about going home, that he has it covered now and they’re just going to take me to hospital. He nods and says to call him anytime if need be. I don’t really pay attention. I just want to go home. 

Azriel carries me to his car, Nesta and Feyre trailing behind us. 

“Where were you?” I ask him softly. 

He knows what I mean. “I was sitting by the window at the front of the shop. I called one of my colleagues, Cassian, the guy who was just here, to see if he was free to come and observe the cafe from outside and see if anyone was watching us. Then you raced past me, calling my name. I had a bloody heart attack when those men grabbed you.” He looks down at me and tightens his hold around my body. “I hate that I couldn't protect you.” 

“You did,” I murmur. I mustn’t be thinking clearly because I stroke my hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. “You did,” I repeat. “If you hadn’t have been there I’d been in that car with them right now.” 

His beautiful face is downturned, but he leans into my touch. 

With heartbreaking gentleness he lowers me into the front seat of his car. He shuts the car door and exchanges a few words with my sisters. They all seem to come to an agreement. Azriel walks to the drivers side and hops in. “They’re going to meet us at the hospital, is that okay?” 

I nod absentmindedly. 

I don’t even remember the trip to get to the hospital, being lifted back into Azriel’s arms and carried into the hospital before I can protest. “This probably isn’t necessary,” I say, “But I like being carried by you.” 

“Well,” Azriel murmurs, his head dipping closer to mine, “I like carrying you.” 

My breath catches in my throat. 

As planned, Nesta and Feyre meet us in the hospital a few minutes later.

I tune out as we navigate the corridors. I’m still half asleep as he talks to a doctor about what happened. After a period of time I’m placed on a hospital bed. “So you hit your head on the concrete?” A doctor asks. I say yes and answer all of the other questions the doctor has. After getting a few things checked out the doctor concludes that I have a mild concussion and need to be on bed rest for the next day or two. 

When we all arrive back at my apartment I’m placed on the couch by Azriel – who refused to let me walk up the stairs on my own – while Feyre and Nesta go about making tea and coffee for everyone. 

I think back to when I was laying on the ground, Azriel beside me, when I’d told him about my head; how he’d called me baby. I blush. I hadn’t really thought too much into it, having a lot more to concentrate on at the time. 

I recall Azriel looking after the men’s car as it drove away; when I hadn’t managed to get out his entire name, only Az.

I’m pulled from my thoughts when he sits down next to me. “You feeling okay?” 

“Yeah,” I murmur, “Just a bit tired.” I smile my thanks to Feyre when she hands me my tea. 

“So,” Nesta announces as she sits down, “I think you’d better explain to me why you disappeared from the cafe.” She shoots him a horrid glare. 

Azriel sighs. “I didn’t leave. I sat near the counter to make a call; to see if one of my workmates could come and watch the cafe from the outside. Then Elain bolted past me and those men grabbed her.” He looks down at his hands. It’s only then that I register the scars that scatter them. Burns, I realise. How had I missed them? I want to reach out and run my hands over them, to soothe the old hurt, the pain that’s etched into his beautiful skin. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. 

Screw it, I think, reach out and grasp his hand. “You don’t need to be sorry, goddamn it!” I shoot a look at Nesta. “As I’ve said already, you did your job. You protected me. Lets not dwell on it.” 

Azriel looks up at me with something like awe in his eyes. 

I’m surprised by my own words, it’s unlike me to speak out this way, but I couldn’t just sit there and let Nesta treat Azriel like he’s a monster. 

“Lets just focus on finding out who’s behind all of this,” I finish. 

“Elain is right, Nesta,” Feyre says softly. She gives me an encouraging smile, obviously pleased with the progress I’ve been making with my confidence. 

Nesta releases a annoyed puff of air and sits back in the couch. 

I get the feeling that this is going to be a long week. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

That night I dream of tall, shadowy men dragging me towards a dark alleyway, taking me from my family, my friends. They smell like tar, their teeth rotten and their hair matted to their heads. They hold my arms so tightly that they bruise. A door opens, and it’s even darker than the alleyway we’re in. I scream, but no sound passes my lips. Tears stream down my face as the door begins to close. Just before it locks me away forever, I see Azriel. He’s covered in blood. 

Blood leaking from his hands. 

Blood, everywhere. 

I scream as I bolt upright, breathing heavy. 

I sob, bringing my hands up to cover my face. It’s wet. I jolt, thinking it’s blood, before I realise it’s my tears. I shudder, suddenly frighteningly cold. 

My door bursts open and the lights flash on. Panic slams into me.

They’ve found my apartment. “No!” I shout, trying to get away. Get anywhere. 

“Elain!” Someone yells. I scramble back, the light blinding me. Immediately the light is turned off. “Elain, it’s me.” I know that voice. “It’s Azriel,” he says. 

I whimper in relief. 

“I’m coming over okay?” he asks hesitantly. I nod, unable to get any words out. My eyes begin to adjust to the dark again, and I see his form moving towards the bed. I’m thrown back to my dream, the tall shadowy men… My body trembles. 

He sits next to me, and carefully places a hand on my forearm. “What happened?” His hand is shacking like mine. “Jesus, I thought someone was in here, hurting you.” 

I bring my legs up to my chest, ashamed of myself. “It was just a stupid dream,” I whisper. 

“Elain,” he says softly, and I feel him move closer to me. “If it was just a stupid dream you wouldn’t be this upset. Dreams can be very confronting and hard to deal with.” I feel his other hand touch my face lightly, tenderly and slowly lifting my face upwards so that he can see my eyes. “You are strong Elain.” 

Tears slip down my cheeks. “I don’t feel strong. I feel weak.” 

He wipes away my tears benevolently. “Even strong people feel weak sometimes.” 

I swallow. “Do you?” 

He looks away from me for a moment, as if deciding something. “Yes,” he says simply. “As a child growing up I lived in conditions near poverty. My father cheated on my mother, but the women didn’t want me. I was thrust upon my father, who couldn’t have cared less about me. My brothers beat me, usually with a bat, sometimes with whatever was at arms reach.” He lets go of me a holds out his hands. “That’s where these came from.” 

Fresh tears warm my face. “Oh, Azreil –”

His eyes flash back to meet mine. He clutches my hands, “So yes, I do feel weak. I’m a strong man, Elain, yet I still feel weak sometimes, but it doesn’t mean I am.” 

Unable to reign in my emotions I launch myself at him and fling my arms around his neck. “Thank you,” I breathe onto his skin, “I know you don’t want to talk about yourself with me, but thank you.” His arms slowly but steadily secure around my waist, and I feel his head fall and rest against the space between my neck and shoulder. 

I feel so safe in his arms, like he’s a protective shield wrapped around me. 

We both seem to realise at the same time how close we are, on my bed, alone in my apartment. Slowly, but also a little unwillingly, we seperate ourselves from the warmth of each others bodies, yet we do not let each other go. 

Azriel clears his throat, “I should leave you to get some sleep.” 

Before he can stand I tighten my grip on him. “No… please, stay with me,” I plead. “I can’t bare to be alone right now.” 

He breathes in sharply. Then sets about laying me back down into bed and pulling the sheet back up over me. He rounds the bed, then hesitates as he pulls back the covers. 

“It’s okay,” I encourage as I pull back the blanket a bit more. 

He climbs in beside me, his tall frame taking up a lot of my queen sized bed. We can’t move without brushing up against each other as we try to arranged ourselves comfortably. 

Once I settle and close my eyes, I’m thrown back to my dark dream and my eyes snap back open. The cold I felt when I woke up from my dream hasn’t diminished. It is winter after all. 

Azriel must sense my shivering, because he moves closer, and before I can comprehend whats happening, his arms snake around me and hold me against his warm body. “Is this… Is this okay?” 

I can hear the uncertainty in his voice. “Yes.” I entwine my legs with his and settle against him, more comfortable than I’ve ever felt before. 

“Yes,” I repeat, “I like you holding me.” 

“Well,” he murmurs, running his fingers over my shoulder, “I like holding you.”


	5. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain is a bit frustrated but her current position and demands to go to work. Azriel complies, but they get into a lot more than what they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> I'm so sorry it's taken a while for me to get this chapter up. I've had some problems, one being that I may have broken my wrist (which I'm still awaiting the results for) but after this I hope to keep rolling out the chapters.  
> Feel free to follow my new bookstagram on insta= novelhub_   
> My last account got hacked so that’s pretty annoying :(   
> Please enjoy!

I wake shivering. The bed is cold. So cold compared to the heat that enveloped me when I’d fallen asleep in Azriel’s safe, warm arms last night. 

I roll over, and wait. Maybe he’s gone to the bathroom. Surely, after everything he wouldn’t come in here like that and just leave after everything we’ve been through. I wait. And wait. 

But he doesn’t return. 

Quietly I slip out from under the covers and pull my feet into my slippers. I grab my light purple dressing gown that’s decorated in pink and red flowers and wrap it around myself. I walk down the short hallway as softly as I can. I get a sudden mental image of men grabbing me from behind as I walk into the kitchen. I bite my lip and try to rid my mind of the image, but it won’t go away. 

Will this be my life from now on? Scared what could be around every corner I walk past? Constantly looking over my shoulder? 

I shudder at the thought. I’ve only just started to build my confidence up at put my life back together. I can’t go back to how I was before. I couldn't bare it. 

Before I can think about it any more I find myself in the kitchen, surrounded by the smell of bacon and eggs. Azriel is standing at the cooktop, flipping the crackling meat. He’s wearing I pair of sport shorts and a grey shirt that hugs his chest in all of the right places. I sigh in relief. 

He hasn’t heard me yet so I clear my throat and move to make some coffee. He glances up, his hair mussed with sleep. He looks like a god, but his eyes have lost the light that they’d started gaining. I look away, ashamed. 

“Morning,” I say carefully. “Coffee?” I ask, when he doesn’t reply. 

He turns back to the breakfast he’s cooking. “Uh-huh.” 

Well, then. Things have taken quite a turn since last night. He won’t even look at me. 

After an uncomfortable breakfast I excuse myself to shower. Only once I’m surrounded by the billowing steam and soaking up the hot water ponding down on me do I let myself think of what happened last night. 

Azriel had opened himself up to me in a way that no one else ever had. He was comforting but not condescending, he protected me without being overbearing.

He’d already done so much for me and I’ve barely known him three days. Yes, he’s my body guard so he has to help me and protect me, but he’s done so much more than that. 

I don’t understand how he can go from being so understanding and personal as he was last night to how cold he was this morning. Had I done something wrong? 

I have feelings for him, that much is evident. I just wish it were under better circumstances. 

He probably doesn’t even think of you that way, I scold myself. 

I wrap my arms around myself and imagine their Azriel’s arms. Strong and calloused hands running up and down my skin as I fall asleep… 

My face flames at the thoughts that begin to fill my mind. Shame rolls in my belly. I know I shouldn’t be uncomfortable by these thoughts. I’m a young women who has a handsome man staying in her apartment and sleeping in her bed. Still, I can’t help but feel uneasiness as my hands travel down to the juncture of my thighs. 

I’ve never found release on my own. Well, technically I’ve never at all. 

My only sexual experience was not pleasant. 

Testing the waters, I bring my other hand to my right breast and circle my nipple. I watch as I hardens into a tight bud and dip two fingers into my core. 

Moving my hands in tandem and deepening the prodding of my fingers, I feel emotions I haven’t experienced before. Desire, I realise suddenly. I want Azriel. Badly. 

I grasp my breast harder, moulding it with my hand as I find my clit and rub in quick rotations with the other. 

For the first time in my life, I outright moan. 

I’ve never been able to drag this much enjoyment out of such an act before. Perhaps it’s the fact that I finally have someone to focus my attentions on. 

I continue for a minute, but I can’t seem to reach that cliff of mounting pleasure. I try bringing my other hand down and circling my clit as I proceed to pump my fingers inside me; but I can’t complete the act. 

With a frustrated sigh, I give up and finish my shower. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When I come back into the sitting area, showed, dressed and still itching for release, I find Azriel down on his hands doing push ups. 

I almost groan at the sight. 

The muscles in his arms are straining against his shirt, a light sheen of sweat covers his body and his usual musky, sandalwood scent is amplified. 

My breath hitches as I watch him. 

He continues for a time, how long I don’t know, but I can’t take my eyes off him. When he reaches a number he’s happy with he stands and faces me. He pushes a hand through his hair to move it off his forehead, and I can’t help but wish I could do it for him. 

I have to hold myself back from going through with it. 

“All done?” I ask, my voice breathier than I’d expected. 

He grabs his drink bottle and gulps down some much needed water. “Yes,” he replies as he places the drink back down. “Needed to let out some pent up energy,” he says by way of explanation. 

I nod. Then ask, albeit hesitantly, “I want to go into the shop today, would that be okay?” 

He frowns, lines forming between his dark eyebrows. “You’re supposed to be on bedrest for the next few days.” He shuffles from foot to foot. 

Strange. He looks anxious. 

“And I’ll admit, I’m kind of nervous about the idea of you going out in public again. If they come back…” He breathes out a loud sigh. “I know how much everything that happened affected you. And you don’t have to tell me; but I can see it in your eyes how scared you were – are.” 

I stand my ground, my face forming a scowl. “I’m not going to let all of this stop me from living. From working. I love my job, and I’ve let someone stop me from doing what I love before and I’m never doing it again. So either come with me so I can work or stay here and worry.” 

Before I can apologise for my outburst and loose my nerve I quickly grab my keys and leave. Before I can make it to my car though, Azriel catches up to me. “Wait,” he says, his hand lightly touching my arm, the action stopping me from moving – not wanting to detach myself from the electrifying point of contact. ‘We’ll take my car.” He seems to remember his hand on my arm and he quickly lets go, as if he’d been burned. 

I nod, too afraid my voice would fail me, sudden emotion clogging my throat. 

I don’t know where to focus my mind while Azriel drives. When needed I direct him of where to go. The drive isn’t long, but my mind is over analysing everything, taking to much in. I take in a deep breath to calm myself.

Instead of focusing on all of the bad things racing through my mind, I look out of the window, trying to focus on the beauty in life. I spot someone walking with a plant in their grasp, a Myrtle. The plant represents love. Maybe the person walking with it has plans to arrange in in a bouquet, or maybe to plant it in her garden, getting a sense of fulfilment and hope that I get when I’m surrounded by all sorts of plants, whether it be greenery, flowers or just life. 

A small smile graces my lips. How far I have come in these past few years. How much better I can quell my building fear and worry, especially compared to the beginning. Those were hard times, long days with no ending… I shake away the thoughts – thoughts that don’t rule my life as they once did. 

Azriel pulls into a park outside my shop before I even instruct him to do so. I shoot him a questioning look. “Your dad supplied some information. Places you spend most of your time and things like that.” 

My mouth drops open in shock. “How would he even know… he’s had someone spying on me.” I shake my head in disappointment and gaze out the window. One breath, two… “Come on,” I say. 

When we are inside I begin turning on lights and getting ready for the day. I already feel better, surrounded by life and hope that is provided by this space. My space. For which I had worked so hard, earning it in a way that gave me my independence like nothing else could’ve. 

I head into the back room, ignoring Azriel’s presence, as he had done to me this morning, not as revenge, but because my mind is far too busy planning what I need to do for the day, orders and phone calls I need to catch up on, paperwork and – “Is there anything I might be able to help with?” His voice startles me, and I whirl around, my heart hammering. He winces. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that.” 

“It’s alright.” I blow out a sigh. “Umm, there’s supposed to be a delivery arriving today, and sometimes the boxes can be pretty heavy– ”

“I can deal with that,” he says – I can’t heal but glance at his arms, remembering the push ups he was doing this morning – then continues, “I don’t want you to do any heavy lifting and if you feel light headed or strained at all, please tell me Elain.” 

I bring my attention back to his face, and by the amusement in his eyes I can see he knew what I was looking at. My cheeks redden and at the sight he seems to come back to himself, giving a slight cough of discomfort before disappearing back into the front of the shop. 

When the truck arrives Azriel begins to move the boxes in as promised, asking me where I’d like each of them to be placed. I try to force myself not to look, I really do, but I don’t succeed. One more than one occasion Azriel nearly catches me. 

Suddenly his phone rings. He looks at it, scowls, and walks outside to answer it. 

I shuffle on my feet, unsure what to do. Why couldn’t he take the call in front of me? 

Deciding not to worry I get on with unloading the boxes. The new decor for the shop looks amazing, bright, vibrant and it will match all of the plants nicely. When I’m onto the third box Azriel comes back inside, still scowling. “Everything okay?” I ask hesitantly. 

He breathes out a sigh. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing about the threat.” He turns his back to me and starts to bring more boxes over to where I’m sitting. 

“That’s not what I asked,” I say, “I want to know if you’re okay.” I softly place my hand on his. With an almost inaudible growl he yanks his hand away. 

“Do. Not. Touch. Me,” he grinds out through gritted teeth, before storming out into the front of the shop. 

I stand there, speechless. Something horrible must have happened for him to lash out like that. 

I hear the bell chime, indicating someone has come into the shop. 

I plaster a fake smile onto my face and walk out there, ready to help a customer, but the second I set my eyes on them I know this isn’t any ordinary client. 

The lithe woman, with caramel skin, dark hair and bright hazel eyes, is staring intently at Azriel. “H-Hello?” I say, “how can I help you?” 

She doesn’t even look at me. “I need to speak with you,” she says to him in a voice that drips sultry seduction. 

“Nuala, can’t it wait?”

“No.” 

I can’t see Azriel face, with his back too me, but I wish I could, then I’d be able to gauge how he feels about her. With a brisk nod of his head Azriel begins to follow her back outside. Before he shuts the door he says to me, “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

He was a lot longer than a minute. 

As I arrange flowers and serve more customers I can’t help but watch the time tick by. What on earth could take this long? I ask myself frustratedly. Surely he’ll be back soon. 

A sudden image of her legs wrapped around his waist while he rocks into her flashes through my mind. 

Angrily I stomp towards the door to see if I can spot him but then he comes into view and I quickly pretend to be busy. A moment later he’s back inside and with no small amount of satisfaction I note the scowl still locked on his face. 

So he did not find any pleasure in her then. I shake my head at the thought. 

Seeing the movement, he asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Even to me my voice sounds small. “Nothing,” I repeat, louder. 

A few hours later and I find myself yawning, finding my chair to sit down on and rest my feet. “That’s enough,” Azriel says, snapping up his keys from his pocket. “Time to go home.” 

“I’m not meant to close for another few hours.” 

“It wasn’t a question, Elain.” He grabs my belongings and starts towards the door. “Come on,” he beckons.

I give in. “Fine.” I walk towards the window to remove the sign Feyre made for my birthday last year that has the word ‘OPEN’ surrounded by flowers and vines on it. Before I can get there though, I hear a huge crashing sound and my body is thrown to the floor, something hard anding on top of me. 

My world is spinning on it’s axis, the sound of shattering glass ringing in my ears. The sound brings up the horrible memories I fought so hard to bury deep in my mind to the surface. 

“Elain,” someone says loudly. I shrink away from the sound. “Elain, please.” Their softer this time. Slowly, I open my eyes, and I realise the hard mass that landed atop me is indeed Azriel’s warm, hard body. He gazes down at me, his eyes wide. 

“Azriel,” I breathe. His body is connected to mine in every way possible, hard planes meeting my soft curves. The feeling is exquisite, but I can’t keep my focus there any longer. “What happened?” 

Carefully, he kneels, taking his weight off me, his body away from mine. I almost cry out at the loss to contact, but the sound is stopped by the sob that escapes me as I behold the scene in front of me. 

The entirety of my front window is smashed, the remnants scattered across the floor, and in he middle of it all a brick lays just a few feet from us. 

Azriel must have gotten to me just in time. I might've been cut by the glass, or worse, hit my the brick. 

I don’t remember much of what happened afterwards. I know Azriel helped me up, we’d called the police and gave some statements, then they sent us home. My little shop was now a crime scene. I’d had enough drama for one day. 

Or so I’d thought. 

I stand, distraught in front of my apartment door, where a big X is drawn in blood.


	6. Homely Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain is exhausted by the days events, which don't seem to stop coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while; I've been so busy with school.  
> I'll be posting again more frequently now, yay!  
> Enjoy :)

Before I can even react Azriel hauls me inside. He pulls out a black gun from his jeans with one hand while the other rests on my lower back, as if assuring himself that I’m still there. “Stay right behind me,” he says, then, without waiting for my answer he swiftly but silently prowls down the hallway. I follow after him, no where near as quietly though. 

Does he really think someone is in here? 

After checking all of the rooms, Azriel relaxes a little and tucks his gun away. “You alright?” he asks, concern etched into his features. 

For the first time in my life, I don’t just say yes, I’m fine. I shake my head. “No,” I choke out. “No, I’m not.” I blink a few times, tying to get rid of the wetness in my eyes. “But it’s okay. It’s okay to not be alright,” I say, more to myself than to him. 

“It is,” he agrees, solemnly, “It’s okay not to be alright.” He holds out his hand. “Come. You need to sit.” My hand slips into his and for a moment I forget about the threat, the smashed window and the X on my door. For a moment, everything seems like it’s going to be alright, as long as I have Azriel beside me. 

He guides me to sit down on the couch, then kneels at my feet. 

I almost gasp at the sight. 

He rests his hands on my thighs. The feeling sends my stomach muscles clenching in a way I’ve never experienced before. “I’m going to call your father okay? He needs to know what’s going on.” I nod slowly. I don’t want him to stop touching me though. Then my mind will catch up with everything my body has been though and I won’t be able to keep myself from breaking apart. 

I don’t want to die. I don’t want to be threatened. 

Azriel stands up and walks towards the bathroom. The door shuts and after a few moments I can hear his deep voice murmuring into the phone. 

I close my eyes. Just listen to his voice. 

Soon it becomes louder, until I can tell they are shouting at each other. 

Tears begin to pool in my eyes. But I don’t sob. I don’t whimper. Curling myself into a ball I lie down on my side. The droplets slide down my cheeks. 

I don’t know how long I lay there until the voices stop and Azriel emerges. “Christ, Elain.” And then he’s there, pulling me up and into his lap. I bury my face into his chest and finally the sobs make an appearance. 

He holds me to him, so closely it feels like our souls could forge together. 

He murmurs sweet nothings to me, his breath warming my ear and neck. 

After a time, my breathing evens out and I realise how tightly I was holding onto his shirt, my hands aching from how hard I had been clenching them. “Thank you,” I whisper raggedly. 

Only then do I notice the way his hands are drawing soothing circles on my skin. The feeling is exquisite. I relax into his embrace. “There’s no need to thank me,” he says softly. “It’s my job after all.” 

I tense immediately. Of course. He’s just doing his job. He doesn’t like you, Elain. 

I stand up and walk towards the kitchen. I don’t dare turn around. “I’m going to clean the door.” 

“No.” Azrel is beside me in an instant. “No way are you cleaning that. You’re going to go and have a nice bath and then lie down and rest.” He tries to take the bucket I just pulled out of a cupboard. 

“Dont!” I cry. “Don’t you dare order me around.” I start to fill the bucket with warm water. “I’m not some child that needs taking care of. I’m not invalid. I can clean a bloody door.” 

Azriel is silent while I add some detergent to the water. As it begins to bubble he says quietly, “I was referring to the fact that you have a mild concussion, a brick smashed through your window today and you have a threat on your life hanging over your head. I could never think of you a child or invalid, Elain.” 

I turn off the water and lean against the counter. I breathe out a long sigh. “I know.” I lower my head, trying to hide my face with my hair. “I’m sorry. I’m just so in over my head, and it’s no excess to snap at you like that. You’ve been so great and– ”

“Elain,” he cuts in, stopping my babbling. “It’s okay. I know you’re stressed. Please, just let me do this for you.” 

“Okay.” I nod. “You’re right.” I start to walk out of the kitchen to start the bath but I quickly realise theres one more thing I need to do. I turn back and launch myself at Azriel, my arms looping around his neck. “Thank you,” I breathe. 

Slowly, so very slowly his hands come to rest softly on my waist. “You’re welcome,” he purrs. 

Before I can stop myself I land a quick kiss on his cheek and then dash to the bathroom. 

After a long relaxing bath I wrap myself in my fluffy white bathrobe and pad towards the kitchen. Azriel is standing at the sink again, washing his hands. He must hear me come in because he turns around. “Feel better?” he asks. 

“Immeasurably.” I plop down on the couch. 

“Good,” he says, then, “The police just left. I had to call them again, get them to have a look at the door.” He joins me on the couch, then, gently places his hand on my knee. He opens his mouth to say something but there’s a knock at the door. 

In an instant, he’s on his feet, gun hand, looking through the small peephole in the door. After a moment, he motions me over, then gestures for me to look as well. After a quick peep I pull open the door. 

Azriel shouts in protest, but I’m not worried. 

His fiery hair is loose and framing his tan face, his russet eye and scar a stark contrast. “Lucien – hi.” 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Before Lucien can respond Azriel forces me behind him. “Who are you?” he demands. I can hear the edge in his voice. 

“I’m – ” Lucien starts, but I finish for him. 

“He owns a shop across the road from mine.” I step around Azriel. “He’s a friend, not a threat.” I hold the door open. “Come in, please.” 

“Wait a minute,” Azriel snaps. “Why are you here?” 

Lucien retreats a step. Azriel is a couple of inches taller than him, I realise. 

“I just wanted to come and see if Elain was okay. I was about to head into work but then I saw the smashed window and police tape – I just, I needed to know you weren’t hurt.” He turns his attention to me. “You’re – you're not hurt are you?” 

“No,” I say quickly. “No,” I repeat. 

Lucien releases a long breath. “Good. Umm, so who's this?” he asks, referring to Azriel. 

“Oh.” I blush. “He’s umm, well… my bodyguard.” He looks like he’s about to question further but I cut him off. “It’s a long story. Please, do come in.” 

I go over to the kettle once we’ve all come inside. “Do you want anything?” I ask them.” Suddenly, I’m struck with the fact that I’ve got two, gorgeous tall men in my apartment, both watching my every move. I gulp, waiting for their answers. 

“Thanks but I’m good,” Azriel says. 

Lucien doesn’t wait a beat. “I’ll have a coffee thanks El.” 

I pretend not to see Azriel bristle at the nickname, nod and set about making my tea and his coffee. I bring them to the island bench/breakfast bar and place them down. I sit down beside Lucein and Azriel stands opposite us, leaning on the bench. 

“So,” Lucien starts. “Why do you need a bodyguard?” 

I take a sip of my tea before I begin. “My father received a threat – ”

“Are you sure you want to share this information Elain?” Azriel asks, his voice stiff. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” I shoot back. “Lucien is my friend. He would never hurt me.” I don’t wait for a response. I turn back to Lucein. “As I was saying; my father received a threat against my life. We don’t know who it’s from yet, just that they want him to hand over his business. Apparently they said it’s repayment for some wrong I committed. Which I have no idea what that is about. Any way, my father thought it would be best to hire some security until we sort all of it out.” I gesture outside, in the direction of my shop. “That’s what the broken window was about. They’ve tried to kidnap me already. If it wasn’t for Azriel I’d already be gone.” 

Lucien’s face is distraught. “Shit – Elain, are you sure you’re okay?” 

I shake my head. “It’s just been stressful.” He takes my hand in silent comfort on the table, wrapping his warm hand around mine. I squeeze his hand, mindful of the fact that his touch doesn’t electrify me the way Azriel’s does. As if thinking about him short-circuits my mind I glance up at him through my eyelashes. He’s glaring and mine and Lucien’s twined hands, small creases forming between his dark brows. 

“Hey, if you want to take your mind off everything,” Lucien says, his voice snapping my attention back to him, “I’m having my housewarming party this weekend, on Saturday night, if you’d like to come. There’s going to be quite a few people there but I think it’ll do you good.” 

I consider his offer for a moment. “I think I’d like that,” I say, giving him a small smile. 

“I’d have to come too,” Azriel says. “I don’t want you going anywhere unprotected.” 

“Of course you’re coming,” I reply. 

At that I feel Lucien tense a little. 

“Would you be comfortable if my brothers came as well?” Azriel asks hesitantly. “Just – with that many people there it could go wrong in so many ways. And if one of them turn up… I’d hate for something to happen to you there.” 

I nod. That seemed pretty reasonable. “Sure, that fine.” 

He visibly relaxes. “Good.” 

Suddenly I realise my hand is still in Lucien’s. I give his hand a small squeeze before I let go to cradle my tea between my hands. Azriels’ eyes track the movement with predatory focus. I swear I see a flash of territoriality in his eyes. 

“Do you think Feyre and Nesta could come as well?” I ask Lucien. They know one another relatively well but it’d be nice to all hang out some more. 

Lucien smirks. “As long as Nesta doesn’t knee Eris in the balls again we should be fine.” 

“Oh he so deserved it Lucien, you know that,” I retort. 

He blurts out a loud laugh. “He certainly did.” Lucien finishes off his coffee and stands. “Well I really need to get to work now. I’ll see you on the weekend.” He holds his hand out to Azriel, who shakes firmly. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” Azriel says gruffly as he releases him. 

I start walking him to the door. “Thanks for stopping by,” I say softly. 

Lucien smiles. “Anytime El. It was good seeing you.” He leans down to hug me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. “I’m glad you’re alright,” he murmurs. 

“Me too,” I reply as he lets go. He opens the door, giving me a small wave before he closes it behind him. 

Exhausted from the days events I sit back down across from Azriel, who looks irritated. “What’s wrong?” I ask. 

Azriel looks away from me, raking a hand through his hair. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” He places the empty cups in the sink. “I’m going to have a shower,” he says, and walks out before I can say a word.


	7. Questioning Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel and Elain open up to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll   
> If you love books you'll love my account dedicated to them on Instagram. Check it out! My username is novelhub_  
> Enjoy!

The next morning I sit in my room, sun streaming in through the window, still in my PJ’s, and work on some new bouquet designs, sketching them out with the pencils Feyre gave to me for my last birthday. I haven’t seen Azriel since last night, haven’t known what to expect when I finally do. 

After completing a few more drawings I sigh. How long will it be until I can reopen the shop? First I have to clean all of the smashed glass, then sort out a new window… 

I rub my temples, trying to stop the oncoming headache from building.

A soft knock sounds at my door. “Come in,” I call out. 

Azriel slowly opens the door. He steps inside. “Morning,” he murmurs, voice gruff and hair mused from sleep. Clad in grey sweatpants and a black shirt he looks utterly delicious. 

“M–morning,” I stutter. “Um, whats up?” I silently curse myself. What has gotten into me? 

A small, almost nonexistent smile graces his lips. It’s not much, but it’s there. I silently celebrate this small victory, my mind erupting in fireworks. 

God, what would this mans laugh do to me? 

“I was wondering if you have any plans for the day? I know you don’t want to stay cooped up in here.” He gestures to the small apartment. 

“You’re right. I think I want to see my sisters today. Could we visit them?” 

“You don’t have to ask permission Elain. I’m just your bodyguard; I have to go where you go, not the other way around,” he says smoothly. “What time do you want to leave?” 

I bite my lip, considering. “Twenty minutes. I’ll just check that they're not busy.” 

“Sounds good.” He turns to leave and before the door closes after him I can’t stop myself from ogling his luscious behind. 

Twenty minutes later I’m knocking at Feyre’s door, where we are meeting her and Nesta. Before anyone answers I say to Azriel, “Please don’t tell them about the shop – or the door. I don’t want them to worry any more than they already are.” 

“Are you sure – ” he starts, but stops when the door flies open. 

“Elain!” Feyre exclaims, as she envelops me in her signature bear hug. I hug her right back, so grateful to have her. “Hey Az,” she says over my shoulder. 

“Feyre,” he says simply. 

Then Nesta is there, and she surprises me in a way she rarely does; walking up to Feyre and I and putting her arms around both of us, holding us tight. Azriel must think us insane, standing in the doorway in a small group hug. 

I didn’t even realise it until now, but this is exactly what I needed. 

We release each other, all smiling, even Nesta. 

“Come in you guys,” Feyre calls, already walking back inside. We all follow her in, settling down in the lounge room. Feyre lives in an apartment a lot like mine, but a little bigger. Instead of plants though, she has her beautiful paintings decorating the interior. The floors are hardwood and beautiful, the walls cream coloured to allow her paintings to pop, grasping your attention as soon as you step inside. 

“How are you doing Elain?” Nesta asks, glancing at Azriel. 

“Good,” I say immediately, but regret it instantly. I’ve been working on this for a long time; I need to be honest, not hold in my feelings. “No, I mean, not good but I’m doing okay.” 

Nesta nods, then turns to Azriel and says, “I hope you’ve kept my advice in not laying a hand on my sister.” 

“Nesta,” Azriel drawls, “I wouldn’t call what you did ‘giving advice.’ It was more along the lines of a threat.” 

My head switches between them, looking back and forth, like watching a tennis match. Finally, Nesta laughs, surprising all of us I think. “You’re damn right it was.”

I shake my head at her, trying to appear irritated, but I know she ca see straight through it and recognise the amusement in my features. I glance at Azriel in a way I thought was subtle, but find him already looking at me. I flush, give him a slight smile and look away. 

“So,” Feyre says clasping her hands in her lap, and by god am I relieved by the change in conversation. “I’ve finally met someone.” 

My eyes snap to hers. She hasn’t been with anyone since Isaac. 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Azriel purrs, raising his dark brows. 

Feyre waves him off with a secret smirk. “Azriel Kage, shut your goddamned mouth.” 

Feyre begins to tell us about this person she’s met, a guy named Tamlin. They’re not dating yet, she says, but she hopes they do. Apparently he’s quite the catch, long blond hair, deep green eyes, the works. Feyre seems quite taken with him. 

When the conversation about Feyre’s love life dies down I say, “Lucien has invited us to his housewarming party this Saturday night. What do you guys think?” 

At the mention of Lucien I see Azriel’s face harden. Strange. 

Nesta replies quickly, “ Are you sure you're up for that Elain?” 

“Yes,” I say simply. “It’ll do me good to have some fun.” 

Feyre nods. “Yes, I think it will Elain. And Lucien and Tamlin are friends, so he’ll be there as well,” she says happily. 

“Who wants a drink?” I ask. “And no Feyre, you’re not doing it. The last time you nearly burnt down the place. You may be able to cook, but coffee is not you're strong suit.” 

Feyre and Nesta laugh, loud booming laughter. I swear I see Azriel chuckle but I can’t be sure. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down,” Feyre says, wiping a tear from her eye. 

“No, we aren’t,” Nesta replies. 

“It was one time!” Feyre exclaims, bursting into laughter again. 

Once they clam down everyone tells me what they would like and I go to the kitchen to make them. Chatter between friends reaches me from the room and I smile, thinking of all of the great times I’ve shared with them. 

I jump when a warm hand touches my arm. “Jesus!” I yell, turning to see Azriel, who yelps as some of the boiling water I held sloshes onto his hand. “Oh, shit.” 

Azriel clutches his hand, in obvious pain, but his eyes are wide and unmoving. 

“Azriel, I’m so sorry,” I exclaim. “Here.” I grab his hand to put it under some cold water but he yanks it out of my grasp and growls – actually growls at me. 

His breathing is hard and fast and I realise that he’s shaking. “Azriel!” I crouch down beside him, scared to touch him. I know he would never hurt me, but I’m scared for whatever it is he’s going through. 

Feyre and Nesta burst into the kitchen. “Elain!” Nesta shouts, then stops as she sees it’s not me thats hurt. 

Feyre spurs into action, kneeling down on the other side of Azriel. “What happened?” she asks. 

“I was just making the coffees and I didn’t know he was there – he walks so damn quietly. I got a fright and spilled some boiling water on his hand– ”

Feyre stops my babbling with a hand to my shoulder. “Get a bowl and fill it with cold water.” I do as she says and quickly bring it back to her. “Good,” she says. “Now carefully place his hand in it.” Hesitantly I reach out and touch his hand. He flinches, but other than that shows no reaction. 

“Come on Azriel, it’s going to be alright.” I encourage, slowly bringing his hand to the bowl. “Everything is fine.” 

Once his hand is resting in the water, his body relaxes a little, but is still wound tight. His eyes gain back some of their light and he glances around, as if remembering where he is. His breathing is still irregular, but better than before. 

“Azriel?” I say softly. 

His eyes drift towards me, following my voice. “Elain,” he rasps. His other hand reaches up, cupping my face. 

“I’m here.” 

A lone tear slides down his cheek. It’s the first time I’ve seen him cry. 

The hand cupping my cheek slides around my neck, gently pulling me to him – a question. I comply, letting him pull me onto his lap, my arms winding around him. 

An anchor – that’s what he needs right now. Just as he had done for me yesterday. 

I hold him, just as he holds me, letting him battle through what he needs to deal with. Distantly I hear Feyre and Nesta leave the room. 

After a time Azriel breathes into my neck, “I’m sorry, Elain. I’m so sorry– ”

I pull back, cupping his face in my hands, rubbing my thumbs along his cheekbones. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one that should be apologising.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree on that,” he murmurs. “Jesus you probably don’t even trust me to protect you now– ”

“You’re wrong,” I say, tugging his face up so that he will look at me. “I trust you with my life. More than I trust most people.” 

He closes his eyes for a brief moment. “Thank you,” he says, his voice breaking.

“How’s your hand feel?” I ask. 

Slowly he takes it out of the water. “It’s alright,” he says. I look at him, a question in my eyes. He nods, and slowly, ever so slowly, I take his scarred hand between mine and examine it. The scars, although they look brutal and painful, are beautiful to me. They show that even though everyone has flaws, inside and out, they don’t define who you are; if anything they make you stronger. 

I place a soft kiss on the marred flesh, and Azriel inhales sharply. Then – “Elain,” he groans. 

I want him to kiss me, I realise, so much that I ache. 

But he doesn’t, I know he won’t, not now. 

Wishing I didn’t need to, I stand and help him to his feet. After tipping out the bowl and leaving it in the sink I turn my questioning gaze to Azriel.

He understands. “I think I have some explaining to do.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Can I talk to you somewhere – privately?” 

“Yes,” I say. “This way.” Knowing that he’ll follow I lead him to the spare room. Once inside he closes the door behind us. The walls are a cream colour like the rest of the apartment, but the wall behind the bed has the most gorgeous wallpaper that looks as though it’s a decorative wooden planked master piece. Feyre has the most fabulous taste. 

I stand awkwardly, not know what to do with my hands, or my entire body for that matter. 

Azriel takes a seat on the bed and pats the space beside him. 

I sit, cross-legged, facing him. 

“I want to tell you something as well,” I say softly. “Something that – well I haven't told to many people.” I gesture to him. “You go first though, I don’t want to interrupt, I just sort of– ”

He places his hand on mine. “Please, I’d love to listen to you for a while – while I clam down.”

“Okay,” I breathe. “Umm, well you know my father, and I told you about my mother. But um, after that, when father didn’t want much to do with us Feyre was the one to take care of us. She was the youngest, but she was the only one with a job. She never told us what is was though – I’m still too scared to ask.” I grimace and look away from him, too ashamed of what I’d let my sister do. “She used her own money to make sure we got birthday and Christmas presents. She did everything for us while we did nothing.” 

Azriel squeezes my hand. 

“In high school I started dating this guy – Graysen. He was good at first, amazing even. But as our relationship progressed he wanted more. He pressured me to have sex with him, physically and verbally. Then – when I refused, he started telling people I fucked him and multiple other people. I was slut shamed, when the most I’d ever done was kiss him,” I finish with a shaky breath. “I’ve not been with anyone since – I just I haven’t been able to trust anyone.” 

After a moment of silence, Azriel begins his story, offering his own truth to comfort me in mine. “My mother was a whore. She didn’t want me, so when I was born she left me at my fathers door step. He hated me, so did my step mother. Most of my childhood I spent locked in the basement, alone and cold.” 

His face is unreadable, but I know mine isn’t. Rage coats my features. 

“When I wasn’t alone, my two step brothers would torment me. Soon, it turned into more than tormenting. My father and step mother didn’t care, so soon started throwing things at me, leaving huge bruises. They got cockier, you see; they began throwing punches, then kicks. When I was six they started to involve bats and knives.” 

He swallows, not looking at me. 

“Eventually, my father got sick of me and home and sent me to school. I was malnourished, wearing ratty clothes, dirty – I didn’t fit in. Kids bullied me, stole what little food I did have…” He clenches his fists. “I couldn’t read, so I spent a lot of time in the library, trying to learn, until one day another boy saw me and sat down with me. We never spoke, I don’t think he knew I could, until one day another boy joined us. This one looked like me – ratty. He didn’t fit in either. This one – he talked. And I mean he talked. They eventually coaxed me out of my shell. Even started inviting me over. Turns out they lived together. Their mother, and their sister, they were nice people. They took care of me when they could. When I wasn’t stuck at home, locked away.”

He breathes in deep. “One day, when I was ten, trying to sleep on the cold ground in the basement, my brothers decided it would be fun to play with fire. While one held me down the other poured oil over my hands. Then they set me on fire– ” he chokes back a sob. 

Tears spill down my face. 

“Neighbours must have heard my screams because someone called the police. I was going to be put in foster care, but the boys I was friends with – the family adopted me. Rhysand and Cassian, my brothers. Turns out they’d adopted Cassian earlier that year, from a situation, in ways like mine. Rhysand, his mother Allison and his sister Reina were the most amazing people I have ever known. They treated me as if I was one of their own, just as they did with Cassian. I finally had a family that loved me. But their father… he was not a good man. He only stayed with Allison out of loyalty, that is until he decided his secretary was a better catch.”

He takes a deep breath and finally turns to look me in the eyes. “A drunk driver plowed into Allison’s car while she was driving Reina to her friends house. They were both killed.” 

Tears are streaming down both our faces now. Azriel clutches his head in his hands, those scarred hands. How could people be so cruel? 

I lean forwards and wrap my arms around him, pressing myself against his chest. It must give him the strength to continue, because after a moment he continues, “Rhysand, Cassian and I were all beside ourselves with grief. I decided I needed to get away. I joined the army when I finished school, to give back to the world, I don’t know, but it felt right. During my second year, I witnessed – things that I can’t bare to even think about. I suffered some severe injuries, so they sent me home. After some evaluation they decided it wouldn’t do my health any good to go back out into the field; so I became a bodyguard.” 

His arms tangle with mine, holding them to his chest. His heart is beating wildly. 

“That’s why I freaked out so much before about the hot water. That burning sensation, it brings back a lot of… trauma.” He turns his head and I lift mine off his back to look into his hazel eyes. “I’m so sorry about before. I didn’t think – it just consumes me.” His head drops as if ashamed, his eyes closed. 

“Azriel,” I coax, my voice soft, but raw from crying, “You’ve faced some horrible things in life. Things that I can’t even begin to comprehend. You did not choose them and you had no control over it, or what happened before. So don’t you dare apologise. Not after everything you’ve done for me.” 

He seems to want to protest, but eventually nods, and I see him swallow. I wipe the tears from his face, softly brushing his tan skin. His eyes flash to mine, a spark of life replacing his tears. 

I continue to caress his face, moving to brush his hair off his forehead. “Do you remember when you told me that you still feel weak sometimes, but it doesn’t mean you are?” 

Again, he nods, and I suspect words are beyond him at the moment. His throat knotted in emotion. I know the feeling all to well. 

“This is just one of those times. You’ll get back up, you’ll feel strong again; because that’s what you are. You’re the bravest, strongest and most persistent person I know. Maybe other than Nesta.” I giggle at that, and I swear Azriel’s lips twitch. “You’ve helped me through all of this, now let me help you as well.” 

“You already have,” he says hoarsely, “you already have.” 

“Good,” I reply, “‘Cause I’m not going to stop anytime soon.” I stand, not wanting to let us mope around any longer, being stuck in the past. We have lives to live, people to see and amazing times to be had. 

I beckon him to follow me back to the lounge room, where Feyre and Nesta wait. Where life waits. 

After a moment of hesitation he stands and follows me.


	8. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain goes to Lucien's house warming party with her sisters and her bodyguards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bookworms!  
> This chapter has a bit of everything so I hope you like it! xx

Saturday rolled around pretty quickly. Azriel and I spent the morning at the shop, where someone had come and fixed the window. We cleaned up all of the glass and made sure the shop was ready to be reopened on Monday. 

Azriel was so much more comfortable around me now. I could tell by the way he held himself, the new open manner in which he spoke. He seemed more relaxed, less on edge. I could feel the same traits showing in the way I was acting as well. 

Now that we knew so much more about each other, I could feel the attraction between us increase. Finally, I knew for sure that it wasn’t one sided, that he felt that way about me as well.

I just had to time it right. 

After some lunch at my favourite sushi place, Azriel takes me to meet up with my sisters. We are going shopping, finding some new clothes to wear to Lucien’s party tonight. 

“Let’s go,” Feyre says, as we all stand out the front of one of the most decadent clothing stores in all of Velaris. 

Azriel, concluding that it isn’t something he wants to partake in, decides to stand out the front of the shop and wait. 

That’s fine by me. I want to surprise him with my outfit tonight. 

After spending way too much money and going through more than ten different shops, Feyre, Nesta and I all have new gorgeous outfits to wear to the party. I blush faintly, thinking of what sort of reaction Azriel will have when he sees me in it. 

Azriel drives us all back to Feyre’s house where we plan to get ready. When we arrive, two men, who look similar to Azriel are waiting for us next to a car exactly the same as Azriel’s. When we pull up and step out, they greet Azriel with smiles and clapping of backs. “So,” one of them says, and I realise where I know him from – the man who came to help Azriel when I was almost taken out the front of the coffee shop. He continues, eyes drifting over Nesta, “Sounds like it’s going to be a good night. Partying, drinking… you, what more could I want.” He winks at her. 

Nesta scoffs, “I’ll be staying as far away form you as I can get.” 

Cassian – that’s his name – grins. “Sweetheart, is that a challenge?” 

Nesta pushes past him, not even sparing him a second glance. “No you brute, it’s an insult.” 

Cassian bursts out laughing, and thats when I notice the man next to him, shaking his head at his friends antics. Azriel, following my gaze seems to realise something. “Elain, Feyre, you already know Cassian.” (Who of course grins at us). “This is Rhysand.” The man with inky black hair steps forward. His eyes are a luminous violet, so intense they seem like they could peer into your very soul. He extends his hand to Feyre. “A pleasure to meet you Feyre darling.” 

She takes his hand, shaking her head at him. “Don’t pretend we haven’t met already, prick.” Rhysand laughs, tipping his head back. 

“I should have known you were the infamous Feyre Acheron,” he purrs. 

She doesn’t even respond, instead turning to me. “Let’s just go and get ready.” Without waiting she storms up the stairs after Nesta. 

I place my hand in Rhysand’s. “Nice to meet you, Rhysand.” 

“Please, call me Rhys,” he says, shaking my hand warmly. I glance between him and Cassian. “You two have a hell of a night ahead of you if that’s how my sisters react after two minutes with you.” 

They shatter into laughter again. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Feyre and Nesta stand behind me, twisting my hair into a low bun. I don’t usually get this dressed up, but they decided that I needed to let loose a little. Well, mostly Feyre, but eventually she managed to get Nesta on board as well. 

They haven’t brought up what happened in Feyre’s kitchen between Azriel and I, and I’m thankful for it. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.

Once we are all ready, Feyre brings out a bottle of champagne. After pouring us all a glass she takes a large swig. Nesta and I follow suit. “To a good night,” I say, “because by god do we need it.” 

After some last minute touch ups and scoffing at my unusual fussiness, we leave Feyre’s room to meet the boys. They stand waiting for us in the lounge room. They’re all dressed handsomely, but I only have eyes for Azriel. With all of their backs to us I stare outright at him. In dark jeans and a navy dress shirt that’s rolled up at the sleeves, he looks drop dead gorgeous. 

Feyre clears her throat from behind me, causing all three of them to turn around. Azriel’s eyes find me instantly, our gazes locking from across the room. Slowly, his eyes drift down from my face, running along my body. I swallow, wondering if he likes what he sees. 

When his teeth sink into his bottom lip, I know I’ve accomplished my mission. Wearing a short, skin tight black skirt, a burgundy cropped top, that hugs my breasts and high heels that should be illegal, I feel sexier than ever before. 

Azriel, it seems, agrees. 

In less than three strides he’s standing in front of me. He keeps his arms at his sides, as if he knows if he touches me he won’t be able to stop. 

The thought thrills me. 

“I know I’m your bodyguard,” he says, his voice so low that I know no one else in the room can hear him but me, “and this is so unprofessional, but you look absolutely beautiful, Elain.” 

“Thank you,” I say breathlessly, my cheeks flushing a little. 

Nesta, not wanting Azriel to get any closer to me says, “Alright, enough, let’s go already.” 

Azriel’s lips twitch as he holds out his arm for me. I take it gladly and he leads me out of the apartment, Feyre, Nesta, Rhys and Cassian all filing out behind us. 

When we arrive lots of people already there. The house is packed, though, it has plenty of room to accomodate everyone. There are flashing lights, lighting up the dark room filled with people. 

Lucien’s house is located on the outskirts of Velaris, in a neighbourhood of large houses. The place is immaculate, with high ceilings and luxury furniture. 

Nesta leads Feyre and I straight to the bar, where we wait for someone to make us our drinks. As I stand there I think, how the hell does someone acquire their own personal bar? 

Once we’ve been given our drinks, we stand around a tall table. I fell Azriel’s presence straight away. Cassian and Rhys also join us, each standing by one of my sisters. Azriel’s hand slips onto my lower back, drawing small circles with his palm. 

Liquid heat pools in my belly. 

Nesta turns her back on Cassian, who grins in response. He taps her shoulder. “Sweetheart, you seem to be confused, the action is this way.” 

She doesn’t look at him. “You’ll be seeing no action from me asshole.” 

Azriel nearly chokes on his water. He’d refused any alcohol, explaining that he couldn’t do his job that way, which I decided was fair enough. 

Rhysand, still laughing at Cassian, says to Feyre, but loud enough for all of us to hear, “So I hear, Feyre Darling, that your new boyfriend will be making an appearance tonight. Who pray tell, is the lucky fellow?” 

She rolls her eyes, then her attention snags on something behind him. “Ask him yourself,” she says, “here he is.” 

The man in question stalks up to us. His eyes immediately stray from Feyre. I see more that patent affection in his eyes, something more akin to protectiveness and dominance filling his features at the pure masculinity surrounding her at our table.

Azriel’s hand goes still on my back, then tightens, curling into my side, bringing me closer to him.

When Tamlin reaches us he doesn’t even greet Feyre, first saying, “Why are you here?” while looking straight at Rhys. 

I frown in confusion. How do they know each other? 

In the seconds it took for Tamlin to walk up to us Rhys’ face transformed from relaxed and content to a mask of boredom. “It’s nice to see you too Tamlin, it’s been too long.” 

Feyre looks as confused as I feel. 

I open my mouth to speak, introduce myself, I don’t know but then I hear someone call my name. I turn around, searching the crowd. “Elain!” I hear again. Then I spot Lucien, making his way towards us through the throng of bodies on the temporary dance floor. When he reaches us, he slings an arm around my shoulders, and that’s when I realise Azriel’s hand has disappeared from my back. I almost cry out in disappointment. 

“You guys made it!” he shouts over the music. 

“Yeah!” Cassian shouts back. “Amazing place you have here.” 

“Thank you,” Lucien replies, then, turning to me, says, “ Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

I nod. I don’t feel like shouting over the music just yet; I want to keep my voice for what I have planned later. 

Lucien leads me away from the table, away from the dance floor and the music, to where it’s a little quieter. We stop in a dimly lit hallway. “You look amazing,” he says when he faces me. 

“Thanks,” I say, my mind still on Feyre’s strange new boyfriend. 

He moves closer to me so that I back up into the wall. “Look I know we don’t know each other all that well, but I would like to spend more time with you Elain. You’re a great girl and everyday when I see you across the road in your shop I wish I had the guts to go over and talk to you.” 

I laugh. “Lucien, you could have. I don’t bite.” 

He huffs a laugh, moving closer still. 

My mind is whirling, unsure of his intentions. 

One of his hands rests on my neck, the other moving to my hip. His touch doesn’t send jolts along my skin the way Azriel’s does. He starts to lean towards me, his eyes slipping shut, and as soon his objective becomes clear, I know I can’t let him. It would change our friendship forever, and I can't loose him. “Lucien, stop,” I say softly, knowing that he will. 

As soon as the words leave my mouth he stops dead still, eyes popping open. Then, he slowly moves back to give me room. “Elain – I’m sorry I thought– ”

“Stop,” I say, placing my fingers on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I just don’t think of you that way. You’re my friend, and I don’t want to loose that.” 

We both share a smile, but I can tell Lucien’s is a little forced. 

“You’re right,” he says after a moment. “Enjoy the party, Elain.” He starts to walk away but I stop him with a hug. “Thank you for understanding,” I whisper, then go back to the party. 

When I come back to the table Tamlin and Feyre are gone but Cassian and Nesta are bickering. Rhys and Azriel are standing there, looking amused, the latter spotting me and mouthing, save me. 

“Where’d you go off to?” Nesta asks, eyebrows raised. 

“We’re just going to the dance floor,” I announce, dodging her question and grabbing Azriel’s hand. Nesta goes to respond but Cassina cuts it. “Let them have some fun sweetheart.” 

I laugh at her profane reply. 

When we’re situated in the middle of the teeming bodies and loud music I start to sway my hips, trying to let my shyness melt way, letting the music guide my movements. Azriel, stands still, albeit stunned. 

I take his hand. “Cassian was right! We do deserve some fun.” 

Finally, he begins to move, not big movements, but it’s enough. I keep one hand locked with his and throw the other up to the ceiling, throwing my head back as well. 

The music is loud, so loud that I can feel the beat thrumming through my body. The feeling is odd, but I embrace in none the less. 

Even though this isn’t how I spend my usual Saturday night I’ll be dammed if I let this night be a disappointment. 

Feeling bold, I turn my back to him, dragging his big hard body against mine. I hear Azriel hiss at the contact from behind me. Without giving him a chance to put any space between us I begin to move against him, grinding our bodies together. Azriel’s spare hand attaches itself to my waist, squeezing with delectable pressure. 

I outright moan at the feeling of our bodies touching so intimately. The music mostly drowns out the sound, but I know Azriel hears me, because the next second his lips descend on my neck. 

“Azriel,” I groan tilting my neck to give him more access. He takes the hint, knowing I need more, moving his lips upwards towards my ear, my jaw. He plants opened mouthed kisses there. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you,” he rasps, pulling me infinitely closer. “You make me crazy Elain.” 

I squeeze his hand, turning my head to look over my shoulder. He brings his head closer to mine. “In case you haven’t noticed, you drive me crazy too.” To emphasise my point I move my hips in circles, gasping at the feeling of his growing arousal. 

Azriel lets out a ragged moan. “Oh Christ Elain.” 

I bring my face up towards his, eyeing his lips, but he stops me, rasping out, “Elain, I don’t want you to regret anything that happens between us, and you’ve been drinking. Most importantly though,” he says, dragging his lips over my shoulder, “when I kiss you there, I want us to be alone. I want to do unspeakable things to you; and I certainly want to make it last, which I can’t do here.” 

The muscles in my lower tummy contract at his words, a soft whimper slipping from my throat. “Now I want you even more.”

Azriel pulls me flush against him, rubbing his erection into my behind. “And you will Elain, I guarantee you that.” 

“Get your hands off my sister,” Nesta growls from behind us. Azriel stiffens immediately. 

No, no, no. 

He slowly lets me go, putting distance between us. Apart from these small movements he seems frozen. 

I sure as hell am not. I whirl around. “Don’t you dare,” I snarl at my sister. “What happens between us is non of your god-damned business. I’ve let you order me around for too long. Let me live my life.” 

Nesta’s stone cold demeanour softens a little. “Elain– ”

“Stop.” A tear slips free from my eye. “Just stop.” I start towards the front door, needing to get out of here, needing some fresh air so that I can just breathe for a moment. 

“Elain,” Azriel says from behind me before I can open the door. I don’t turn around, but I stop. “Where are you going?”

“I just need some fresh air,” I manage. 

“Let me come with you.” 

I shake my head. “I need to be alone. And for the record, I don’t regret what happened in there. Nesta – she just…” I trail off. 

A sigh. “It might not be safe for you out there alone.”

I almost sob. “Please, Azriel, I’ll be fine. I just need to be alone.” I don’t wait for a response, instead walking out into the night. 

As I walk along the footpath in this nice neighbourhood, I find myself thinking back to where we had to live for a time, the small hovel that barely had enough room for us to all be in the same room at once. The friends that didn’t want anything to do with us after we found ourselves in that situation. 

I start shaking, but not because of the cold, but because of how empty I feel without Azriel’s arms around me. God it felt so perfect. I’d never felt that kind of connection before, both emotional and physical. Not even with Graysen. 

Everything finally felt right. I felt alive – bold. It felt good. 

And then Nesta had to open her trap. I love my sister, but sometimes – well most of the time – she could be a huge pain in the ass. 

Steps from behind draw my attention but my eyes widen in fear as two men step out from behind a garden wall in front of me. I hear a voice that belongs to the footsteps from behind me, “Well, well, looks like we didn’t even need our plan after all; she just walked straight out and into our open arms.” 

A scream like nothing I’ve heard leaves my body at the sight of Graysen standing there with a gun pointed directly at my heart.


	9. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty difficult to write but here it finally is!  
> Hope you like it

“You haven’t changed one bit,” Graysen snarls as he holds the gun still aimed at me. “Tie her up,” he orders to one of the other men. 

One of them tie my hands behind my back, then, grasping my neck tightly, drags me towards a dark vehicle packed in the street. The third man holds the door open with a disgusting smirk on his face. I want to slap it right off him. 

This whole time, Graysen was the one who had been threatening me, wrecking havoc on my life. The knowledge sends the final stab into my heart. Graysen, who I thought had loved me, who I thought I had loved. 

I try to scream, but the hand on my throat constricts impossibly tighter, cutting off any sound I could have made, not to mention my breathing. 

Im thrown into the back of the car and without the use of my hands I can’t protect myself from the fall, my head hitting the door on the other side. Pain slices through my skull, but I only manage to let out a wheezing sound. 

The two strange men get into the front of the car and start it up. Graysen gets in beside me, still holding the gun. 

“Why are you doing this?” I whimper. 

He laughs, loud and sarcastic. “Oh Elain, you are still so naive.” 

I cough, my throat rubbed raw. “You sadistic bastard!” I try to yell. 

With a loud crack he backhands me across the face, sending me crashing back into the door. “Shut your mouth you dirty bitch!” 

I stay down, keeping as still as I can, hoping he won’t hit me again. Graysen barks something at the driver, but I’m to shocked to process the words

Azriel, please, please find me. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When the car finally stops, I don’t move, too afraid of what’s about to happen. Will they kill me now, because we haven’t done what they wanted? 

“Get her up,” Graysen bellows. 

Rough hands grab me, hauling me out of the car. 

I start to cry. I don’t want him to see me like this, but I can’t stop it. I’m thrown down onto the hard floor, my arms taking most of the impact to protect my head. I whimper, my body aching. 

“Well done boy,” a sadistic voice croons, “well done indeed.” 

I lift my head to see Graysen’s father, Nolan, walking towards me. What the hell?

They both look like entirely different people. Graysen, who used to put on a show to appear caring and loving, now showing the rest of his true colours. But Nolan – he had been kind to me, truly kind. I can’t believe he would have anything to do with this. He was respected by so many people; used to be a part of the Velaris council. 

His business ran into the ground a few years ago and in the end he’s lost his position – that must be why he wants my fathers business. 

With my hands still tied behind my back I can’t manurer myself very well as I try to sit up. I say, trying to keep my voice strong, “My father won’t give you a dime. He doesn’t care about me, he never did. He won’t give up his life’s work for me.” 

Nolan outright laughs in my face. “Then why would he hire you a bodyguard?” 

I open my mouth to retort, then come up blank and close it again. My resolve crumbles. 

“Here’s the deal,” Grayson steps in, waving his gun around threateningly, “you either do what we say, or your never going to see your precious sisters ever again; or your lover boy body guard for that matter.”

My eyes widen. How the hell does he know about whats been happening between Azriel and I?

“Oh Elain, sweet, precious Elain, you had no clue how closely we were watching you.” The men behind Graysen grin. “We had cameras in your apartment, your sisters apartment, your shop…” he trails off to watch the look of horror take over my features, “we could have taken you that very first day, but then you wouldn’t have taken it very seriously, so we toyed with you for a while. At my suggestion of course.” He passes the gun to Nolan and stalks up to me, grabbing me under my arms and lifting me so that I’m standing. “It was satisfying to see you squirm, the way you used to when I touched you.” He trails his hand from my throat to my breasts, squeezing tightly, enough to leave bruises. 

I cry out at the pain, trying to get away from him, but failing miserably. 

“So pathetic,” he whispers mockingly. He grabs my behind in a death grip, groping all of me and pushes me into his disgusting body. 

Suddenly I’m thrown back to memories of when I was seventeen, being pressed beneath him as he tried to work my pants off as I struggled, just as I am now. 

“No!” I shout, bringing my leg up between his legs as hard as I can. 

He doubles over, yelling his pain with obscenities. 

The force of kneeing him sends me falling back onto my butt, but I don’t care for the pain, at least his hands are off me. 

Still recovering, Graysen rises, hands over his groin and stands over me, showing me that he still has the power. Without even blinking he brings his leg back and kicks me in the stomach, hard. Then again, this time in the ribs. 

A hoarse sob is all I can manage as I try to breath through my winded state. Throbbing pain ruptures through me, causing my mind to spin at the intensity of it. 

Graysen spits – actually spits on me. “You bitch. You never did appreciate my dick.” 

A laugh leaves my throat. “Maybe because it’s almost nonexistent.” I shouldn’t have provoked him, I know that, but I couldn’t stop the words as they left my mouth. 

Graysen storms towards me, his intent clear – to hurt me as much as possible. “That’s enough,” Nolan says, as if bored, “this isn’t what we went to all these lengths for.” He takes a phone out and hands it to Graysen. “Call him and lets get this over with.” 

With a last hateful glance at me Graysen holds to phone to his ear. “Ah, its been too long Ray.” The sound of my fathers name sends a jolt through me. “Oh yes, I was wondering when you’d ask. She’s right here.” He listens for a moment, but even from here I can hear my fathers shouts. 

“All you have to do,” Graysen sneers, “is hand over your precious business. The rest is up to Elain.” 

More yelling. 

“Yes, I’d imagine that bodyguard of hers would be going out of his mind right about now.” Graysen laughs. “Oh, you didn’t know. Ignorance must run in the family. Elain why don’t you tell your father about your new lover.” He holds out the phone to me even though he knows I can’t take it. I don’t say anything, don’t play right into his hands. “Very well,” he continues, “it seems she doesn’t want to speak to you.” 

I hear a new voice come through the phone. “Elain! Baby are you there?” 

“Azriel!” I shout, relief coursing through me at the sound of his voice. What I wouldn't give to be in his arms right now. 

Graysen taunts, “I didn’t say you could talk to her. Tell Ray he has twenty minutes to put all of the business’s money into my account; he knows what it is. We used to work together after all.” 

This is news to me. My mouth falls open in shock. 

Graysen hangs up, a proud look on his face at my expression. All four men share that smile of mockery. 

I breathe in deeply, preparing myself for the dreadful answer I’m sure to get. “What did you mean the rest is up to me?” 

Graysen’s smirk widens into a feral sneer. “You really are clueless aren’t you. Your job, dear, is to marry me.” 

“M–Marry you?” 

All four of them start to snigger. 

“Yes, Elain, you are to marry me. That is if you want your sisters to be safe.” Another jab at my heart. “It also means you are to serve me in any way I choose. Especially in my bed.” 

My heart cracks in two. For myself, and for Azriel. 

The future I had started to imagine between the two of us evaporates before my eyes, replaced with one of hateful, painful sex and a life of misery. All caused by the husk of a man in front of me. 

“You asshole!” I shriek. “You sadistic, controlling asshole!” 

“Someone shut her up,” Graysen says as he turns his back to me, waving his hand in my direction. 

One of the men come up behind me and ties a dirty rag tightly around my head, stuffing some of it into my mouth. I kick, scream and squirm but I can’t evade the inevitable. 

There are four of them and only one of me. 

I’m going to have to be smart about this. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

<< AZRIEL >>

My heart won’t stop pounding. My goddamned heart that aches for Elain. 

How the hell had I let her be taken?

My one job, my one fucking job was to protect her and I couldn’t even do that. 

The moment she had stepped outside a horrible feeling had settled in my gut. I tried, I really tried to stay back and let her have her peace, but I couldn’t ignore the feeling I had that something was going to go wrong. 

So I’d stepped outside, telling myself I would just trail behind her and make sure she was okay, but when I spotted her she had not been alone. Three men were surrounding her, specifically; Graysen, Elain’s ex and one of the men I had listed as a suspect. 

I had started sprinting, using all that I had to make it to her in time, but I was too late. They had her in a car and speeding off down the road before I could get there. In a burst of desperation I had memorised the plates and model of car, hoping to god that they could help lead me to her. 

Elain, baby, hold on, I beg. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Twenty minutes. 

That’s how long my father has to decide whether to save me or not. 

Twenty minutes 

That’s how long I have to decide whether to marry a monster or not. 

They’ve left me in this small cold concrete room by myself and locked me in. The gag still in my mouth, my hands still tied behind my back. Throbbing pain pounds in the places I’ve been hit, kicked and thrown. Blood drips from my nose, bruises almost certainly covering my torso. 

I shiver from the unrelenting cold. 

I close my eyes, thinking back to the party, amongst the throng of moving bodies, pressed against Azriel and dancing. Warm. He was so warm. 

The door opens suddenly and my eyes pop open. Graysen nears me and I flinch backwards. He laughs and suddenly rips the gag off of my head. “Time tell me your decision dearest. Are you going to be my whore, or refuse and make me responsible for the death of your sisters. 

Tears slide down my face. “I will marry you,” I choke out, my mouth dry and dirty, “on one condition.” 

Graysen bellows a laugh. “This should be good. Let’s hear it then.” 

I glare at him. “You will never harm my sisters. Ever.” 

Graysen considers for a moment. “Deal.” He smirks. “On one condition.” 

I grimace. 

“You will not fight or protest when I fuck you.” 

I flinch at his harsh words. More tears join the others. “Deal,” I whimper. 

“Show me Elain. Show me how serious you are. That you will follow through.” He starts to work on his belt, unhooking it and whipping it from his body. 

No! my mind screams. Don’t let him do this to you again! But I have to do this, I have to save my family. 

He moves towards me, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down his legs. 

Silently, I prepare myself. 

Then, when he is bare before me, he moves forwards, prowling towards me. He grabs my skimpy top, ripping it down the middle so my bra clad breasts rest in his hands. I almost sob, but I hold it back. Graysen moves down my immobile body, then begins to pull my skirt down, enjoying tormenting me. Once it’s off, he moves back to look at me, his eyes roving over me making me feel filthy and unclean. I want to cover myself, but I don’t. 

Just as he leans down to rid me of my underwear, I bring my knee up hit him in the jaw, using the technique Azriel had been teaching me since I told him of my history. Graysen reels backwards, kneeling and clutching where I’ve struck him. 

Using whatever strength I have left I pick myself up and move so that I’m standing over him, just as he had stood over me before. Then, I kick him right where it hurts, condemning him for wanting to hurt me in that way. He lurches forwards and I use the opportunity to knee him right in the nose.

A loud crack sounds through the room, and with a surprised gasp I realise I’ve broken his nose. He howls, a sound I should wince at, but I can’t make myself feel sorry for him. 

“Don’t you ever touch me again,” I growl, my threatening tone new to my ears. 

I wish I could pick up something and put it on to cover my undress, but I can’t with my hands bound. Leaving caution to the wind I leave the room and a whining Graysen behind. 

The larger room I was in before is now empty. Where did the others go? 

I quickly take in my surroundings, concrete floors, high ceilings – some sort of warehouse maybe? How cliche. 

I spot a door that must lead outside and run towards it, but as I come closer it starts to open. Shit!

Nolan and the two men come back inside, their faces twisted in confusion. I duck into an alcove, wondering what the hell I’m going to do, when someone steps inside behind the three.

I can’t make out their face, but deep down I know exactly who it is. My heart leaps in hope. 

I hear the click of a gun, then he moves out of the shadows. “Stay right where you are,” he says, his voice deathly clam.

I want to run to him, jump into his arms, but I know that would be just the distraction Nolan and his cronies need to escape, so despite my longing I stay put. 

They stop dead. Then, slowly they turn around. “Ah,” Nolan says, “the bodyguard. You did find us.” 

Azriel doesn’t let anything slip past his awareness, so I know he sees as Nolan goes for the gun in his back pocket. “Put your hands on your heads and I won’t shoot you where you stand.” 

“Fine, fine,” Nolan says, seemingly not worried at all. But he should be. All three of them place their hands on their heads. 

Then, from a back door I hadn’t known was there, Rhys and Cassian burst in, both holding guns as well. Nolan and his minions are surrounded, a gun pointed at each of them. “Cuff them,” Azriel says. “The police should be here soon.” 

Rhys and Cassian move towards the two men, Azriel staying put, holding his gun at Nolan. 

As Cassian grabs one of them, the man chucks a gun to the other, who points it directly at Azriel. “No!” I scream, already running before I know whats happening. “Elain!” Azriel roars, fear like nothing I’ve ever seen in his eyes. I slam into him, both of us hitting the floor, but not before a gun was fired. 

I wait for the pain. I had to have been hit. I was in the guns path. 

“Elain,” Azriel breathes. I open my clenched eyes. I’m laying on top of him, his face lit with panic. “Baby, are you alright?” His eyes meet mine, and my aching heart stitches back together. 

“I – I think so,” I stamper. “My hands–”

Azriel starts to untie my bound wrists and I almost groan when the pressure releases. He brings my hands forwards and massages them softly. 

“I, uh, might need to borrow your jacket,” I say hesitantly. 

Azriel frowns, then looks down, seeing my state of undress. His eyes widen, then his face flames with fury. He sits up, taking me with him so I’m sitting in his lap and takes his jacket off, putting it around my shoulders. 

“I’d hate to break up this wonderful reunion, but can we leave it till later you two?” A smirking Cassian says. Azriel and I blush, but get up, very reluctantly though, I might add. I hug his jacket to me, grateful for the warmth. 

Rhys and Cassian have all three cuffed and on the ground, the one who tried to shoot us holding his shoulder, where a bullet wound is gushing blood. 

Azriel asks me softly, his voice hard as stone, but I know it’s not directed at me, “Where is he?” 

I know who he means. 

I take his hand, hoping it clams him, and walk him towards the small cell–like room where I left Graysen. 

I wait at the door, not wanting to go back in there. Graysen is still on the floor, blood covering his face. “Don’t bother hurting him. I already did a good enough job of that,” I tell Azriel. He could get in trouble if he hurt someone who was unarmed and injured. As much as I’d like to see Grayson suffer, I would hate for Azriel’s career to be compromised because of it. 

Azriel sighs. “You’re right,” he says, showing as much restraint as he can as he brings Graysen’s hands behind his back and roughly secures them together. 

Police sires sound in the distance, quickly coming closer. 

Leaving Grayson the room Azriel cups my face in his hands. “Elain, you’re hurt.” He lightly touches the bruise on my face. “Where else did he hurt you?” Sudden fear flashes in his eyes and I know where his thoughts have gone to. 

“He was trying to. That’s why I’m…” I look down at my jacket clad body. “But I used some of the things you’ve taught me and stopped him before he could do anything.” Tears pool in my eyes. I throw my arms around him and hold him tight, burying my face in his warm chest. “Thank you for finding me.” 

He holds me to him, carefully though, as if he can sense the other bruises on my body. “I’ll always find you baby,” he murmurs, nuzzling my neck. 

The police enter the building, running in, ready for a confrontation, then stop when they see that it’s already been taken care of. Some of them look admiringly at Rhys, Cassian and Azriel. They seem to recover, coming over to Rhys and Cassian and taking the three men from them. Azriel calls some over and directs them to Graysen. 

“Miss,” one office says to me, “I’’m officer Parks. Would we be able to take you back to the station to ask you some questions about what happened here tonight?” 

I open my mouth to agree but Azriel’s arm slips around me and he whispers into my ear, “I’d like to take you to the hospital first.” 

I hold onto him, grateful for his support. I squeeze my own arms around him, so thankful that he doesn’t order me around. Everything is my choice with him. 

I think back to all the times I’d hit my head and been hit and kicked tonight, and agree with him, apologising to the officer and explaining that I need to go to the hospital first. 

“Oh, of course,” he says, “I’m sorry I didn’t even consider…” He clears his throat. “Come into the station when everything's sorted and we can get these men behind bars for good.” 

I nod. “Thank you.” Once all four men have been taken outside, Rhys and Cassian follow them out, leaving Azriel and I alone. 

I turn around, his arm staying securely around me, the other joining it, wrapping around my waist. Finally, I let my exhaustion show, leaning into him, barely able to support my own weight. 

Before I know it, I’m being swept up into his arms and carried outside. I wrap my arms around his neck with a small smile. “Remember when you carried me into the hospital like this last time.” 

Azriel’s smile is a little pained. “I haven’t been able to protect you.” 

I grip his neck and tilt his head down so that I can look at his face. He stops walking. “You have protected me,” I say. “Nothing could have stopped them from getting to me eventually. When it counted, you were there. You saved me.” 

He laughs, and the sound is music to my ears. “Jesus Elain, you saved yourself. We both saw how battered that asshole was in there.” 

I grin, proud I was able to do so. “I was only able to do that because of you. You’re a great teacher.” 

“Yeah?” he whispers. 

“Yeah,” I breathe, “sorry we’re not alone, but I can’t resist.” Then I lean upwards and press my lips to his. 

Azriel tenses, his whole body going rigid as I softly move our mouths together. When I thread my fingers through his thick hair his body melts into mine, and finally, finally, he kisses me back, taking my bottom lip between his own. 

I gasp at the assault of sensations and Azriel takes the opportunity to stroke his tongue against my own. 

I moan at the feeling, but keep our pace slow, wishing I didn’t need to go back to the hospital. I break away even though I never want to stop, panting, my head spinning circles around us.

“I should get you to the hospital,” Azriel says, as if convincing himself that it’s the right thing to do. Honestly, I’m having to do the same thing. “You alright?” he breathes, keeping his forehead against mine. He continues to walk us towards his car, but his eyes never leave me. 

“More than alright.” I kiss the corner of his mouth. “I like being carried by you.”

“Well,” he replies, a smirk gracing his features at the familiar words, “I like carrying you.”


	10. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain is finally free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter

“Elain?” Azriel’s soft voice asks me from behind. Behind the reflection that I stare at. At the bruises all over me and the dark circles under my eyes. I look away, hating it. Hating what that asshole did to me. 

Azriel says something else, but I don’t hear him. My mind is back in that room. Graysen’s hands moving over me, taking parts of me he had no right to. I look down at the floor, ashamed. I should never have left the party on my own.

Azriel is there, standing behind me. I can feel his warmth, radiating off his skin and heating me up. I can feel his hesitation as well, so I lean back into him, letting him know that it’s okay to touch me. He sighs, slipping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. “Your sisters are here to see you. I think Rhys and Cass as well. Do you want me to let them in?” 

For a moment, I’m terrified of facing them. Terrified that they’ll blame me, think that it was my fault and that I’m stupid. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. No. That was what Graysen did, not my sisters; not my family. And certainly not Azriel. 

I turn into his body and slip my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest. His heart beat is strong and steady. It grounds me, to him and to myself. “Okay,” I breathe. 

Azriel threads our fingers and together we walk to the front door. After everything that happened Azriel took me to the hospital, then, when I’d told him about the camera’s in my apartment he insisted that we go to his place. His house, which is situated near my old school in Velaris, is homey and beautiful. Lots of natural wood used throughout the house for table tops and cupboards, even a gorgeous feature wall of wooden planks. 

As soon as Azriel opens the door Nesta rushes in, Feyre close on her heels. For the first time in my life I see Nesta with tears streaming down her face. Her expression – usually angry or smug – is broken, her forehead scrunched up and her eyes are… almost empty. “Oh, Elain,” she sobs, taking me into her arms. As if unable to bare her own weight she begins to slip towards the ground, taking me with her. We kneel, holding each other. I bring my arms around her – the most comfort I can offer. 

Suddenly, as if brought on by Nesta’s own openness of emotion, mine burst to the surface, coating my face in fresh tears. “I’m so sorry,” Nesta gasps, “this is all my fault. If I hadn’t upset you then you wouldn’t have gone outside–”

“Shh,” I murmur, “It’s alright Nes.” 

A new set of arms envelop us – Feyre. Her tears join ours and I’m hit by how much this has effected them. How much they care about me. 

I smile through my sadness and pain. Some good has come out of this after all.

“No it’s not,” Nesta says, “it’s not alright. I’ve been a shitty sister.” 

I laugh through my tears. How absurd. “Nesta, trying to protect me is not shitty. Sure, I may not have needed protecting in that certain situation…” I glance up at Azriel, his two brothers at his sides, one of which who smirks at that, “but I understand.” I tighten my arms around my sisters. “And I forgive you.” 

Nesta pulls back and stares at me in disbelief. 

“Enough crying,” I state, “I’m starved.” 

Before I can even attempt to stand Azriel is there, helping me with an arm under mine and a hand on my back. I wince but thank him quietly non the less. I glimpse Nesta’s approving nod in our direction. I try to catch her eye and smirk but she pretends not to see. Ha. 

“Thank you,” I say to the two mountains of man and muscle in front of me. “For saving me. Without you I would have – Whoah!” Cassian and Rhys pick me up and bombard me with their own hugs. 

“Nope not today!” Cassian yells, “we aren’t missing out.” 

I laugh from deep in my belly as Rhys agrees triumphantly. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We settle down in Azriel’s comfy dinning room with some steaming Chinese food in front of us, which, Rhys had kindly offered to go and get. 

They chat amongst themselves, not even bothering to be pleasant on my behalf – for which I am grateful – just being themselves. For Cassian and Nesta, that means arguing, and for Feyre and Rhys (well more Rhys than her) that means flirting. But for Azreil and I, we’re not like them. We don’t have to talk, joke or bicker to convey ourselves. 

We are alike in that way. Content with silence. 

Azriel’s hand brushes against my thigh under the table. I inhale quietly. 

He doesn’t seem to react, but I’ve gotten to know his cues well, so I see the small hitch in his lips, the gleam in his eyes. 

He turns his hand over so that his palm is facing upwards and I understand what he’s asking. I slide my hand into his, twining our fingers and holding on tight. 

The warm roughness of his hand is more comforting than words can describe. I bask in the contact, so grateful that I made it out, that Azriel was there when I needed him most. 

“How do you feel Elain?” Nesta asks, her brow furrowed. Only then do I realise how spaced out I must have looked, staring off at nothing while I was deep in thought. 

“Sore,” I reply truthfully, “the medication is helping but when I bump something it hurts. Other than that…” I look around at my friends. No – my family. “Everything else is perfect.”

Nesta smiles, a smile unlike any that I’ve seen from her that it takes away the worries I had of her not approving of Azriel and I. 

We still had yet to discuss the kiss. Between the hospital and the police station we haven’t had much time alone. We have plenty of time to do so now. I’m not being hunted anymore – I’m safe. 

My phone rings loudly, breaking my moment. I sigh and go to stand but Azriel beats me to it. “I’ll get it. Sit, relax. You deserve it Elain.” He presses a kiss to my head before walking out. Butterflies stir in my stomach, greedy for more. More touches, more kisses, whatever I can get. 

I flame red when I notice the others. Nesta is looking at me in a way I can’t decipher. Cassian has a shit eating grin on his face as Nesta likes to call it. Feyre’s mouth is hanging open, but when she notices my gaze she beams. Rhys, on the other hand, doesn’t look surprised at all. He raises his eyebrows at me encouragingly. 

Azriel walks back in, the phone pressed to his ear. “Yes, she’s right here.” He holds the phone out to me. “It’s your father. I’m sorry, he wouldn’t listen to me, insisting he needs to speak with you.” 

I let out a long sigh. Azriel knows I don’t want to speak to him, but he’s making sure it’s my choice. I love that about him. 

My eyes snap up to his face. 

Holy shit. 

I love him. 

Nesta clears her throat, “If you don’t want to talk to that son of a bitch him I’ll tell him to go to hell.” 

Right. My father. On the phone. 

I try to push my realisation aside, but it’s useless. Now that I know I can’t just forget it. 

“It’s okay… I should at least tell him I’m alright.” Azriel hands me the phone, then leads me to the hallway for some privacy. He’s about to turn and go back back I tighten my hold on him, willing him to stay. I plead with my eyes, trying to tell him that I need him with me. 

He comes right back, cradles my hand between his own and brushes his mouth over my knuckles. Then he watches as I bring the phone to my ear. 

“I’m here.” 

“Oh sweat Jesus!” he almost yells. “I’m so glad you’re okay. You are okay right honey?” 

“I’m okay,” I reply softly. 

He huffs. “How did this even happen? I though I was clear with that bodyguard to always be with you– ”

I snap. “Listen. I don’t want to discuss it with you. I don’t have much of anything to say to you right now actually. I just wanted to let you know that I’m not dead in a ditch. And don’t you dare blame Azriel for this. If you hadn’t been such a shitty father, such a shitty businessmen, then this never would’ve happened!” 

“Elain, what do you mean a shitty businessmen?” 

I roll my eyes, anger boiling. “You think they didn't tell me? About all of the shady shit you did?” Tears stain my cheeks. “About how your the reason mum died. Or should I say killed?” Azriel’s eyes widen and he lets go of my hand to envelope me in his arms. “They told me what you did. I never want to see you again. Do not try to contact me or I will go to the police.” I hang up, and in the moment my heart breaks for my mother, for what my family once was. 

Azriel goes down to the floor with me, leaning his back against the wall with me in his lap. If it weren’t for him I never would’ve gotten through this. Some people may call me weak because of that. The fact that I needed him, depended on him, that I still do. But it isn’t weak to love someone, to want to be with them. 

I used to think myself weak, but now, now I know that I’m not. 

I’m strong. I survived. 

And I found the man that I love in the process. 

Some time later when we come back out to face everyone we find them in the lounge room, spread on the couches watching a movie. I don’t pay attention to the sounds coming from the tv. I just walk over to Nesta and Feyre who are sitting together. I kneel down in front of them, placing a hand on each of their knees. 

I take a deep breath. 

They deserve to know the truth. 

So does Azriel. 

“While I was there,” I begin softly, “they didn't threaten my life like I thought they would.” I look into their eyes, which are filling with unshed tears. “They threatened you.” 

The white noise stops. Someone turned off the tv. 

“Father had to pay them off – hand over his business. And I… I had to agree to marry Graysen.” 

Azriel makes a small choking sound. 

“And I had to agree to never protest when he took me to bed.” 

Feyre hugs her arms around herself. “Elain… no.” 

“Yes,” I say solemnly. “Before that though, they told me – they told me why our mother died so young. It wasn’t a car crash. They killed her… because of father.”

Nesta’s body goes rigid. Feyre stops breathing. 

Our mother was everything to us. 

“He didn’t come through on a deal they made. He agreed to split the profit on a new sector he was creating. Some ridiculous thing to do with the black market… He never paid them back. So they paid our mother a visit.” I sniffle. “Father,” I spit the word out, “covered up her murder.” 

Feyre’s hands cover her mouth in shock. Nesta looks lost. 

I tell them the rest of the story, briefly retelling the confrontation between Graysen and I in the cell-like room, then leading up to how I escaped. How I saved myself, and how Azriel saved me. 

Nesta helps me up, Feyre joining us, and we warp each other up, holding on with everything we’ve got. 

Suddenly, Nesta breaks away and jumps at Azriel, flinging her arms around him. “Thank you,” she breathes, “Thank you for saving her.” 

All of us stand there, stunned by the spectacle. 

She goes to Rhys, hugging him all the same. 

And then, Cassian. She doesn’t hesitate, leaning down to hold him, but he’s too impatient to wait. He meets her halfway, his big arms banding around her. 

After another murmured thanks Nesta goes to pull away, and Cassian, after a moment, lets her go – smirks. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me for long sweetheart.” 

She grumbles about him being an incompetent asshole, but I see past his taunt for what it really is. It’s his way of helping her through this. Of not falling apart. Because if she didn’t have something else to focus on, something to feel other than sadness, then she would break. I can see the understanding in his eyes and she walks away and sits back down. 

Silently I wonder how long it will take for Nesta to finally let go and just be with him. The sexual tension between them crackles with energy. 

My mind jumps back to my own relationships. Specifically, Azriel. 

Should I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn’t feel the same? 

A warm calloused hand joins with mine and I breath a sigh of relief. He seems to always know when I need help getting out of my thoughts. Azriel helps me down onto the couch beside him and we all settle in to finish the movie.

I don’t focus on the screen though. My eyes begin to droop. 

I’m so, so tired. 

I curl into Azriel, resting my head on his shoulder and tucking my legs under me. His arms come around me, holding me to him. I fall into a calm, nightmare free sleep, listening to the sound of his strong heartbeat.


	11. After Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel and Elain finally get to be worry free and happy. YAY!

It’s been a week since I was kidnapped. 

A week of healing and doctor check ups. 

A week of staying with Azriel, in his house, sleeping in his bed. I’ve never slept so well in my life. With his warm, hard body behind me every night and his arms securely around me I feel so safe, so protected and cared for – peaceful. 

Azriel has had the police search my apartment and shop for the cameras. They found none. Graysen had been bluffing, trying to scare me as much as he could. 

Finding out that he hadn’t been watching me in my own home helped quell most of my remaining fear. Azriel’s too. 

We’ve been to my shop and I admired the new window that had been put in. You’d never even know that it had been smashed. Azriel and I had agreed to wait for me to reopen, to give me more time to recover. 

My bruises have been fading, but they won’t be completely gone anytime soon. Every time I see them it’s a horrible reminder of what happened, like a huge billboard on my head telling me I’m a failure – but every night before we go to sleep Azriel places gentle, reverent kisses over my battered body, reminding me that not only am I strong and that I survived, but also that he thinks I’m beautiful all the same. 

Standing in Azriel’s room, now basically our room, I place my last piece of clothing into my suitcase. I figure I won’t need much besides a few pairs of swimmers, shorts, some shirts and a little bit of makeup – just in case I want to cover the fading bruises. Traveling light. 

In just half an hour Azriel and I are leaving to go and stay at a beach house in Adriata. I’ve never been there before but from what I hear it’s blue skies, white sand, hot days and glorious beaches. I can’t wait. 

I was hesitant of the idea to leave my sisters at first but they seemed thrilled at the opportunity for me to get away and relax for a week. 

Personally, so was I, but not for the same reasons I don’t think. 

“All done?” a husky voice asks me from behind. Warm broad hands encircle my body, pulling me against a hard chest. 

I’ve craved his touch. Craved in a way I never knew was possible. 

I tilt my head back so that I can look into Azriel’s face. That gorgeous sexy face. I trail kisses along his jaw and he lets out a low growl in response. 

“All done,” I confirm. 

His lips murmur across the skin of my neck, causing me to shiver. I arch my back and bare my neck further to him; an invitation. One that he takes gladly, kissing and nipping at my sensitive flesh.

I melt into him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on me, but wanting so much more. I pivot, bringing us chest to chest and capture his lips with my own. He groans in surprise, his arms never leaving my body; holding on even tighter. 

I twine my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and tug his head forwards, forcing our lips harder together. When his hand grazes my ass, bringing our lower bodies into contact, I moan in shock, and Azriel takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. 

The sensations overwhelm me, sending pleasure straight to my core. 

I feel Azriel's constraint snap and abruptly his hands reach for my thighs and he lifts me, spins and pins me against the wall. 

I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him back with a wildness I never knew I had, letting my tongue reach out and play with his, teasing him in a way that I hope will make him as desperate as I am. 

I can feel his growing hardness against my sex and I want nothing more than to have him all around me – inside me. 

“Azriel,” I whimper, writhing against him, trying to get as close as I possibly can.

His mouth separates from mine, but he doesn’t leave me wanting for long, kissing along my jaw, then down my neck, sucking a love bite at my collarbone, claiming me. 

Suddenly, he just…stops. Frozen. 

“Azriel?” 

Nothing. 

“Az?” 

Slowly, he moves away, placing me back on my feet. My knees threaten to buckle but I barely notice, too concerned. His face is a mask of stone, but I can see right through it, to the horrified expression teeming to get out. 

“Hey,” I murmur, placing my hands on his cheeks. He refuses to look at me. “Azriel, look at me. Please” Reluctantly, he does. “What happened just now?”

A muscle in his jaw pops but he doesn’t speak. I search his eyes for a moment, then take his hand and lead him towards the bed. When he realises my intended destination he digs his heels in. “Relax,” I whisper, and sit down with my back against the headboard. I pull him down so that he's lying down with his head in my lap. 

I reach down and stroke my fingers through his hair, hoping to help relax his stiff body, meet his stupefied expression and smile softly. I lean down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, then sit back up, just stroking his head, offering what comfort I can. 

We stay like that for a while and I’m happy to see that he has in fact relaxed. 

Sensing my stare his eyes blink open. I sweep his hair from his forehead, loving the feel of his soft, inky locks. “You alright?” I ask. 

I watch his Adams apple bob as he swallows. “I don’t – I don’t want to be like him.” He says it with such disscontempt. 

I know who he’s talking about, but I need confirmation. How could he believe he was like that disgusting man for one second? “Him?”

His face twists. “Graysen,” he grinds out. 

Anger twists in my stomach. That man has already taken so much from me. No way am I going to let him take Azriel away as well. 

“You will never be anything like him Azriel.” 

Before I can stop him he rolls away from me and swings himself up, sitting with his legs hanging off the bed. “I already am.” His head drops, resting in his hands. “I just put my own mark on you, right over the bruises he put there.” 

I unconsciously reach up and touch my neck. 

“It’s barely been a week and I’m taking you away from your family.” I open my mouth to protest but he continues, “I pushed you against that wall and I – I could have hurt you. Just like he did.” 

No.

I move behind his strong body and wrap my arms around him, burying my head against his muscular back. “You are nothing like him.” A soft press of my lips to his shoulder. “You are kind.” Another kiss. “You protected me.” A nuzzle against his jaw. “And I love you.” 

The world seems to stop. “Elain,” he breathes, as if he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. 

I swivel my body, moving around to straddle him. His hands brace on my hips and a smile breaks across my face. “I love you Azriel.” I kiss his chest. “And it kills me to see you comparing yourself to that man. Please, please believe me; you are not and never will be anything like him. I don’t want the memory of him to stop us from being together –“ 

He whips me up into his arms and holds me tight. An embrace that I return with a delighted sob. “I love you too,” he manages, and I realise that he has tears in his eyes. “God, Elain, I love you so much.” Then, with an unchecked fiery passion he takes my mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and cradling my head in his hands, letting me hold my weight with my legs around his body and my arms around his shoulders. 

It feels so right to be held by him this way. So right that I almost forget what today is. 

Shit! I pull away. “Azriel, we’re gonna miss our flight!” 

His eyes widen and he looks to the clock on his nightstand. “To be continued,” he says with a wink, pecking my lips and taking off to collect our bags, leaving me standing in his bedroom and laughing my ass off. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Settled on the plane and ready for takeoff, I nervously chew my nails, dreading the entire flight. 

Azriel catches my hand and twines his fingers with mine. “Nervous?” 

“Very.” I swallow. “I – uh, I’ve never been on a plane before.” 

He smirks and puts an arm around my shoulders. “I won’t let anything hurt you baby.” He tugs me towards him, letting me rest my head against his chest. “It’s almost nine, just rest and before you know it we’ll be sitting on the beach drinking margaritas.” 

I laugh at that, my shoulders shaking. 

The flight was going to be long, so, following Azriel’s idea, I let my head rest on him and fall into an easy sleep…

Soft, feather light touches flutter across my cheeks, over my closed eyes. I scrunch my face up, trying to stay in my blissful sleep for a bit longer. 

“Elain,” a deep voice croons. 

More soft touches over my forehead. 

Not touches – kisses. 

My eyes pop open. Azriel has a smirk on his face. “Sleep well did you?” he asks, landing a quick peck on my nose. 

“I did,” I reply, reaching up and kissing his mouth, lingering for a moment before puling back. “Have we landed?” I glance around, people are getting up and stretching, I look out the window and see that, yes, we have. The anxiety over the flight eases out of me. “I slept that whole time? Thank God,” I breathe. 

Azriel laughs, deep and consuming. “Come on worry wart.”

As soon as we exit the airport the salty air hits me and I inhale deeply. The sun shines bright, warming my skin. I already fell relaxed. 

But then the wind whips my hair, sending it flying and covering my face. I try to move it but the wind sends it right back. Azriel steps in front of me and helps me remove it, both of us laughing at our ridiculousness. 

This, I think, this is what life should be like. Laughter and adventure. Fun. 

This is what I missed out on for so many years. The time I spent with Graysen. Years I can now move on from, because of this astounding man in front of me. 

The smile on my face widens and in response so does Azriel’s. His face lights up in a way I’ve only recently been accustomed to, his straight white teeth exposed, small dimples appearing in his cheeks and his eyes crinkled in amusement. 

“You are… Azriel you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, inside and out.” I blush at my words, but they’re true. So true that my gut twists in anticipation of how he might react. 

His smile turns into more of a smirk. A sexy smirk at that. “That’s good,” he says, “because that’s precisely as I would describe you.” 

I frown playfully. “You think I’m a beautiful man?”

His throaty laugh graces my ears. “Oh you wicked minx. How ever shall I punish you?” 

I glance up and meet his eyes, shinning with amusement, through my eyelashes. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Considering we have so little luggage we decide to walk to our beach house. Azriel assures me it isn’t that far. 

The sun sits low in the sky, getting ready for a fabulous sunset. People flock the streets, going out for walks and to restraints for dinner. The vibrant life of the place astounds me. That is, before we even see the beach. 

I gasp. “Oh Az, it’s perfect.” 

The brightly coloured water of the ocean laps at the shore, which is outlined by pristine white sand. The view is amazing. 

Azriel’s hand slips into mine, our fingers threading together. “Wait till you see the view from the house,” he murmurs into my ear.

Goose bumps break out across my arms at his intimate voice. 

We continue walking for a ways along a pretty board walk, then I’m guided down a sandy path. Tropical plants of all colours and size run along beside us until a grassy clearing opens up and there is it. A quaint wooden beach house. 

My eyes widen at the patio that stretches across the back and wraps around the side, giving a perfect place to admire the ocean from. 

I turn to Azriel and find him already watching me with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“How did you even know this place was here?” I ask, totally bewildered. 

If you weren't shown you would never know it was here. 

“Rhys owns it actually,” he replies, “we used to come up here every winter to get away from the cold weather. It’s always been one of my favourite places.” 

I laugh. “I can see why!” 

I follow Azriel up to the front door and wait for him to unlock it, bouncing on my toes in my excitement. As soon as it’s open I rush inside, and find it just as beautiful as the outside. Rustic and homey. Beautifully decorated. I drop my suitcase to admire the space further but before I can move I’m being picked up and spun around. “Azriel!” I shout with a giggle. 

He stops spinning and slides me down his body so that I can feel him everywhere before I’m back on my feet. “Yes, baby?” 

I lean up onto my tippy toes, and Azriel fulfils my request, leaning down so that our faces are level. I lean in close, close enough that our lips just barely touch. “Let’s go exploring,” I murmur against his soft skin, teasing him so horribly, and jump away before he can catch me; grabbing my suitcase and running to what I hope is the closest bedroom with a smile on my face and a laugh that could outshine a star. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We spend the last few hours of daylight in front of the cabin on the beach, walking along in the soft sand and swimming. As the sun begins to set we come back to where our towels are. Azriel sits down and motions for me to join him. I perch myself comfortably between his legs, resting my bikini clad back against his bare chest. 

I close my eyes and lean my head back against his shoulder, basking in the lasting warmth from the sun, the fresh costal air and being here in paradise with the man I love. 

I shudder as his hands begin to draw circles on my legs, the roughness of his hands on my soft skin is exquisite; the feeling heightened when he grazes higher on the inside of my thigh. 

Azriel’s hushed voice punctuates the sound of the rolling waves, “Thank you, love.”

I smile at the endearment, then whisper, “For what?”

“For not giving up on me,” he states simply. “For listening to my past and not backing away. For being you – so kind and thoughtful. For sticking with me even after I freaked out this morning.” I try to cut in, to assure him that what happened this morning was alright but he stops me by twining our fingers together and continuing. “Just – I need to get this out,” he says, voice gruff with emotion. 

I settle back against him and try to convey that I support him, bringing his hand to my lips, leaving a small kiss on each of his knuckles, holding onto his scarred hands as if they're the most precious things in the world to me – which they are, because they’re a part of him. 

“I want to tell you, Elain, that the way you’ve treated me, as if I’m not some broken toy, but someone worth something has meant everything to me. I wish I were better with words, but I guess this will have to do. I have never felt for someone the way I feel for you. Yes, we’ve both been through tough, horrible times, but those times have passed. I’m ready to start living again, to start experiencing what it’s like to love.”

Tears pool in my eyes at his words. I spin around and fling my arms around his neck, causing him to fall back in the sand. “You could never be broken to me Azriel.” I move and straddle him, throwing a leg over him and resting on his middle. I kiss his chest, right over his heart. “I love you,” I murmur onto his skin, then rise and land my mouth on his, parting his lips with my own. “I love you too,” he says into my mouth, my soul. 

“Show me,” I reply breathlessly. 

Azriel breaks the kiss to look into my eyes, a question on his face. 

“Show me,” I repeat, my heart in my throat, “Make love to me.” 

“Elain…” His face is a mix of emotions. Love. Hope. Nerves. Fear. “What if it’s too soon–”

“It’s not,” I cut in. I’m sure of myself. Of this decision, as long as he is too. “What happened a week ago is the last thing on my mind right now.” I run my hand over his cheek, his jaw, loving the feel of the slight stubble there. He still looks hesitant, so I add, “If you don’t want to, it’s okay, I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to know that I’m ready.” 

The words are barely out of my mouth before Azriel flips us, putting me beneath his hot body and slamming his mouth to mine. I moan in surprise, my body reacting instantly, warmth pooling between my legs. 

“Elain, I want nothing more than to show you how much I love you, I just thought it was too soon, that you weren't ready.” He shakes his head at himself. “This isn’t why I brought you here – I brought you here to get away, relax, and take your mind off things. I don’t have any protection.” 

“Az,” I murmur, reaching up and tracing his brow, “I’m on the pill, and I’m clean. Plus– ” I kiss the corner of his mouth; the other “–I don’t want anything between us when you’re inside me.” 

His eyes widen in shock, then darken. “Baby, if you’re sure, then so am I.” 

I wind my hands around his neck, a smile to match his own stretching across my face. “Then take me to bed, lover.” 

I cry out in shock, laughing as Azriel picks me up and stands with me in his arms, bridal style. “Anything for you, baby.” He lands a quick peck on my lips before striding towards our cabin. 

As soon as we’re inside he changes our position, slamming me back against the door. I wrap my legs around him, trying to get as close as possible. His mouth slants across mine, taking my lips with a fiery passion that I haven't really seen from him yet. This side of him, the avidity, lights my body up. I writhe against him, the sudden urge to have him stronger than ever before. 

He groans at my movements, hiking his hips up so that they line up with mine. 

I gasp when I feel his arousal, hard and ready against my core. 

“Azriel,” I manage, panting as his lips trail down my throat. He places a chaste kiss on the tops of each of my breasts, then traces his tongue along my small cleavage. “Please,” I whimper. 

Azriel’s playful smirk greets me. “So impatient,” he teases. 

Holding me up with his body he reaches around my back and touches the clasp holding my bikini top on. After my nod of affirmation he flicks it open and slowly, so slowly, drags it down my arms and from my body. 

His eyes, which were connected so deeply with mine, go down to my chest. A primal sound of arousal leaves his throat, and the sound traveling straight to my sex. “Beautiful,” he rasps, before gliding his hands across my skin, along the underside of my breasts, up the sides, before finally, finally, cupping me. 

His calloused hands create glorious pressure, my nipples peeking in pleasure. A moan slips from me as he moves, rubbing his thumb across the sensitive buds. “Yes,” I breathe, “Az.” 

Whatever restraint he had been exercising snaps. He pulls me from the wall and advances to the bedroom in a matter of seconds. 

Without breaking the contact of our bodies Azriel takes me to the bed, laying me down with a gentleness that counters his hunger. 

His mouth meets mine while his hands begin to wander lower. He traces the corner of my mouth with his tongue as his hands trace my hips, toying with the material of my underwear. I arch into his touch, begging for him to go faster. 

His hands dip below my waistline, pulling the fabric with them. He moves down my body, pulling it down and off so that I’m completeIy bare before him. Kneeling between my legs, eyes roving over my body, his desire burning through me, the dampness between my thighs intensifies. 

My breathing is hard and even though this is what I want, I fight the urge to cover myself. I’ve never been naked in front of someone like this before. Azriel, seeming to sense my discomfort, places his hands on my waist. “If you’re having second thoughts, don’t hesitate to tell me. We can just lay here, or go swimming again.” His lopsided grin is like fire to my blood. 

“No,” I murmur, “I would very much like to stay and finish these… activities.” 

His lips part. “Well, who am I to deny a lady.” Then, his head drops and his glorious tongue parts my folds. I cry out, the unexpected pleasure so intense that I buck off the bed. 

“Oh baby,” he groans against me, “you’re so wet – soaked just for me.” He grips beneath my knees and lifts my legs over his shoulders, opening me to his ministrations. “Azriel,” I moan, bringing my hands to his head and threading my fingers through his soft hair. 

His tongue returns, and this time it stays, toying with my sex in the most heavenly of ways. His mouth is hot and wet, so amazing on my body as he kisses my outer lips, then, without warning, thrusts his tongue deep into my core. I moan, my hands fisting in his hair as he continues, pumping into me, building towards what I know is going to be an unimaginable explosion of pleasure. 

Just before I go over the edge, he stops, then with a wicked grin looks up at me and kisses my inner thighs. “Azriel,” I plead. 

“Yeah, baby?” His voice is pure sex, and my pussy clenches in anticipation. 

“Don’t stop.” I barely recognise my breathy voice. 

Without another word his mouth is on me, licking and stroking faster, harder than before. His fingers join his mouth, teasing, before one, then, two slowly push into me. “Ah, baby you’re so tight,” he purrs, the vibrations of his voice sending me higher. He places his other hand over my stomach to stop me from grinding against his mouth, making sure the pleasure stretches out for as long as possible. 

His fingers begin to move, stroking my inner walls. “Azriel,” I sob. Then, when I can’t imagine it getting any better, he slips his tongue up to my clit and flicks. 

I plummet, my climax shooting through my body. Incredible pleasure, unlike anything I've ever felt blazes through me, and I bow off the bed, pushing harder against Azriel’s mouth, which sets me off again. 

Slowly, as I start to come back to earth, he lightens his strokes, letting me know where he is but not stopping just yet. When the aftershocks subside, I sigh and release my death grip on his hair, running my fingers through it. After a moment he pulls away and lays out beside me, pulling my body against his. “Now that was a sight I will never forget,” he murmurs, laying a kiss to my head. “You okay baby?”

I let out a satisfied giggle. “I’m much more than okay.” Using a strength I didn’t know I had I push him down, my hands on his shoulders and capture his lips. “But I’m not done with you yet.” Before he can protest I straddle him, loving the feel of his body between my legs, being able to feel the corded muscle beneath me. I continue the kiss, letting my body take over and grind down onto his erection, which is straining to be released from his shorts. 

I break away from his mouth to continue down his neck, his chest. I trace the V that dips down and underneath his shorts, then reach to undo them but Azirel gently lifts my head so that he can look into my eyes. “Elain, we don’t have to do anything else.” 

I smile. God, I love this man. “No, we don’t,” I murmur, “but I want to.”

I reach for him and pop the button, my newfound confidence surprising me. As I pull down the zipper I catch my first glimpse of him, smooth dark skin and a patch of groomed hair. I take them down and over his hips and his erection pops free. I gulp at the sight of his arousal standing tall against his stomach, the flared head dripping a small amount of moisture from the tip. The sheer size of him astounds me. 

I move my focus on getting him completely naked, slipping down his body, taking the shorts with me. In a similar position to how he was before, I kneel on the bed, looking down at him in all his glory. “I’ve never…” I trail off unable to get the words out. “You…” 

Azriel sits up, his face loving. He cups my face and I lean into the soft touch. “I’ll make it as painless as I can, baby, we’ll go slow.”

My cheeks flame when I realise his meaning. Was it that obvious that I’ve never done this before? “No,” I mutter. “Yes I mean, I am a… I’ve never done this before but I meant… I’ve never, um, seen anyone as beautiful as you. Sometimes it feels like you can’t possibly be real.” 

The smile that breaks out across his face is blinding in it’s beauty. “You say that about me, baby, but it’s also true of you. You are so generous, so beautiful, and sometimes I have to pinch myself to remind myself that this is real, that you’ve really chosen to be mine.”

I grasp his hand and place his against my chest, right over my heart. “I’m yours Az,” I breathe, “And you’re mine.” 

His eyes blaze, and he pushes me down onto my back. “Yes, you are,” he says, voice low, “You’re mine.” I curl one arm around his neck and open my legs to hook them around his lower back, drawing him down on top of me. He braces his arms next to my head and leans down to give me a kiss full of fire. “And I’m yours.” His cock pushes against my stomach, demanding attention. I reach between us and stroke him from base to tip, earning a low moan in return. “Guide me to you,” he murmurs, reaching down, his hand joining mine. Together, we move his erection towards my entrance. At the first brush of him I look up to meet his eyes, wanting to see him as we connect. 

He meets my gaze and I grip his bicep, the muscle flexing under my hand. He moves forward a fraction, slowly sinking in the tip. The fared head is enveloped in my heat and Azriel groans. He presses in a bit further before stilling as a tense a fraction. He begins to pull back and I almost whine until he swipes the slippery head back and forth across my clit, making me whimper. He pushes back in, gradually going deeper. There is a slight discomfit at my entrance where the skin is stretched, but the pleasure of our joining is amazing. 

Then, he stops, and I feel him at my barrier. “You sure baby?”

A tear leaks from my eye. Not from sadness, no, from joy. Joy that I have this man in my life, that he loves me as I love him. “Yes, Azriel,” I say as I place a kiss on his lips. “Love me.” 

He kisses my cheek in return, brushing away my tear in the process, before moving back to watch my face as he pushes through. I cry out, mostly in pain, at that first movement, and Az stills, letting me get used to the feeling of having him inside me this way. After a few deep breaths I relax. The pain is there, but mostly bearable.

“Baby?” he asks breathily, his eyes trained on mine, looking for any further discomfort.

“I’m okay,” I gasp. “God, I’m much more than okay.” I lean up and capture his lips, nipping at his skin and he returns the favour, driving his tongue into my mouth as he thrusts in to the hilt. 

My cries of both pleasure and pain are swallowed by his mouth as he again stills, this time so deep inside me that I have no doubt I’m full to the brim. I don’t realise how tightly my eyes are clenched shut until Az places a soft kiss upon each. 

I open my eyes and meet his, the warm hazel a welcome sight, until I notice there’s pain behind them. “Baby, did I hurt you?” he asks, concerned. 

I outright laugh, “You worry too much.” Unashamed, I grind my hips against his, feeling his hard flesh moving inside me. “Azriel,” I moan, “Please.” 

“One word,” he says, drawing his hips back, “One word from you and I will stop.” 

I nod my understanding and he replies with a shallow thrust. “I love you,” he murmurs, pulls back and slides back in. 

The pleasure gathering inside me is intense, all consuming that I barely manage my reply. “I love you Az, and I’m so glad that we found each other.”

He thrusts again, this time deeper and harder than before. I moan and dig my nails into his shoulders. 

“Elain,” he groans, his voice husky and deep with desire, sends a jolt of pleasure through me. 

It’s in that moment that I realise how glad a I am to be with him. How grateful I am that that we’re able to be together like this. After everything we’ve been through, both before and after we met makes this moment even more special, more meaningful. 

I lean up and capture his lips, building a pace with our mouths that matches his movements inside me. “Yes,” I breathe into the kiss and pull Azriel down so that we’re chest to chest, mouths never parting. His heartbeat, fast and electric, matches mine.

Azriel plunges deep, his hard flesh slamming home and causing the air to leave my lungs on a loud groan. My hips move of their own accord, learning the rhythm of our lovemaking and creating blissful friction between our bodies. 

Breaking his lips from mine he trails them down to my jaw, then behind my ear, kissing the sensitive skin there before nipping my earlobe. A giggle bursts from me and Azriel’s head snaps up, a wide grin spreading. “Ticklish there huh baby?” 

“Mhmm,” I hum, then kiss his shoulder. “Why’d you stop?” I ask, and grind into him for emphasis. 

A great breath shudders from him and a muffled, “Oh fuck,” into my neck makes me smirk at the effect I can have on him. Without warning Azriel retreats and presses deep, jacking me up on the bed. I cry out in shock, in pleasure as Azriel continues and returns to his place at my neck, kissing down to the side of my throat. He sucks gently and the skin before scraping with his teeth. 

But he doesn’t stop there, moving his head down to my chest and sucking a hard nipple into the warm haven of his mouth. I moan outright, bashful no longer. When his hand joins his mouth and pinches the other nub of nerves on my chest I shatter, my release causing my entire body to shake. I shout his name to the ceiling but he doesn’t stop, no, he just keeps up his ministrations, thrusting, sucking and pinching until my body is singing. “Oh God,” I cry. “Yes, Azriel.” 

He lifts his head, lands a bruising kiss on my lips. “Say you’re mine,” he whispers breathily. 

“I’m yours,” I whimper. “Oh Azriel, I’ve always been yours.” 

Slowly, so that I can feel every inch, he withdraws from my body. “And I’m yours,” he says, “I’ll always be yours.” 

I feel so empty without him, but I soon forget when his mouth returns to my sex, licking a thick stipe through my folds. Beyond words, all I can do is pant as his tongue returns, plunging deep then retreating, flicking my clit then teasing. 

Through the haze of sensation I manage to sit up. Azriel glances up with questioning eyes but I just grin. “My turn.” And I pounce, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips.

His expression is first of surprise, then his gaze darkens with lust. 

I formulate a similar teasing torture that he inflicted upon me, at first kissing his lips, albeit briefly, before moving to his jaw, his neck. When I reach his chest I suck a love bite on his skin, right above his heart. As I move down his body his erection brushes my core, but I ignore my own needs, sliding down until I’m face to face with his cock. 

I look up and meet his gaze, which is fixed on my mouth as I lean down and kiss him. He jerks in response, so I do it again. At his mumbled, “Shit,” I give a breathy laugh, and sink down, taking him deep into my mouth. He curses again, this time loudly, as I pull back up and suck. Using one hand I pump what I can’t fit in my mouth and with the other I cup his heavy sacks. His hips buck off the bed, pushing him deep and I relax my throat to take him further. I pick up the pace, moving up and down on him until I know he’s about to fly apart but he stops me with a hand under my chin, lifting my head to face him. 

“When I come, Elain, it’s going to be deep inside you, not in your mouth, as amazing as that was.” 

His words bring fire to my cheeks, but I welcome the feeling, knowing what his words entail. 

I climb up his body so that I’m astride him, his erection between my legs and grind down. “No more teasing,” he grunts, reaches down and places his flesh at my entrance. I lift up and then slam down, impaling myself on him. We both shout our pleasure, Azriels hands clamping onto my hips. 

I begin to move, trying to find a rhythm in this new position. Frustrated at my lack of skill I grip his hands. “Show me.” 

He complies, using his hands to guide me into a sensual rocking motion that allows him to reach new depths. I brace my hands on his chest for leverage as I move on him. 

Our speed quickens and my thighs are burning but I don’t stop, rushing to bring us both to our peaks. Azriel, sensing my desperation flips us and shoves forwards, thrusting hard enough that I see stars. He sets a brutal pace that I somehow manage to meet, a sheen of sweat covering us both now, making out bodies slide. 

Azriel reaches down, and as soon as he pushes down on the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs I climax with a cry, my sex tightening as it spasms around Azriel’s twitching flesh. With a shout that sounds like my name he thrusts one last time and holds himself deep as he comes, hot jets shooting inside me, warming me. I clench my legs and grip his upper back, pulling him down on top of me. 

His heavy weight grounds me, holding me to earth as I spiral from the intensity of our joining. 

Both breathing heavily, we lay together for a few minutes, revealing in each other. Azriel places a soft, slow kiss onto my neck, then gently rolls us over so that we stay connected until I’m laying on his chest. My lax body refuses to move, so I snuggle in and nuzzle his neck. “I love you,” I breathe onto his skin, “so much.”

His fingers thread through my hair, lightly massaging my scalp. “As I love you,” he murmurs, then more alert he inquires, “Are you okay baby?” 

I lift my head and place my mouth on his, stopping his next question. “I’m okay,” I say, “I’m more than okay.” I let out a small giggle, thinking of everything we’ve done. “I’m so happy Azriel, so happy and so lucky.” 

A great smile breaks out across his face, lighting up his features. “I’m the lucky one here, baby. I never imagined I’d find someone like you, someone that I want to share my life with.” 

He grasps my hips in a delicate hold and repositions me so that I’m laying beside him with my head on his chest. I whimper when as he slips out of me, already missing his presence there. “You sore?” he asks, weary but happy.

“A little,” I say truthfully, “Not to worry though, I’m already calculating how long I have to wait until I can have you again.” 

A great booming laugh leaves his lips and the sound brings me such happiness, such peace. “Oh Elain, you have no idea how much I’m looking forward to that.” 

Cocooned in his embrace with his arms around me, stated and exhausted, I know that there is no other place that I would rather be than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support. This chapter took me longer than I hoped but reading your lovely comments gives me the motivation to finish this story. xx


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so much fun to write and I can't wait to continue in the next part. There will be two more parts, one about our favourite High Lord and Lady, the second about our favourite Commander and the infamous Sweetheart. I can't wait to share them with you! x

Rousing, I turn to find the clock and see that it’s almost midnight. Laying back down I snuggle into Azriel’s warm form, looking up into his face, peaceful and boyish in sleep. His hair is still mussed from the time I spent running my hands through it as we fell asleep. I imagine mine looks something similar. 

I slowly reach up and trace the bow of his bottom lip with my fingertips, revealing in their softness. I stare into his gorgeous face, studying his features, memorising them. 

I move my hand to his chest and trace the small love bite I left there. I smirk, thinking of what we’d been doing when I left said mark. 

My first time had been better than I had ever imagined it might be. With Azriel, everything had been perfect, making me so glad that I waited, unknowingly, for him. 

I think back to how we first came to meet. When he’d taken care of me in fathers office, how he’d protected me every moment since, made me feel less alone, and now, loved. 

The fact that after all his suffering he can still be such a male of worth astounds me. He’s never lost his compassion, no matter what’s happened to him, and always been there for everyone else. Now, though, he’s not alone. He has me to look after him as well. 

I glance up to his face again, but his eyes are now open, gazing at me with wonder. “I must be quite enchanting if you spent your night looking at me,” he says wolfishly. 

“Very enchanting indeed,” I agree. “So enchanting that I doubt I’m going to be back to sleep anytime soon.” 

Azriel’s eyebrows rise. “Is that so?”

I bite my lip. “Mhmm,” I croon, reaching down under the covers to grip him. 

He shudders, his breathing quickening. “Elain.” 

“Yes?” I ask sweetly, twirling my thumb around his flared head. 

So fast that I barely register the moment before it’s too late, Azriel flips us, pinning me with his body and holding my arms above my head, making his erection inaccessible. “I would like to take you somewhere, baby,” he murmurs, “preferably before you… distract me. Or we might never leave this bed.” 

I sigh, wondering what he has planned that he would rather do. “Very well.” 

He smirks, plants a kiss on my mouth before hoping up and grabbing his shorts that I discarded earlier and pulls them on. 

I hop up and slip on a light sundress. “Just so you know,” I say, voice sultry as I walk towards the door, “I was planning on giving your cock the ride of it’s life.” 

Azriel actually coughs, sputtering out a surprised noise that sound like, “What?” 

I grin. “You heard me.” And slip outside. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After getting rid of his original shock Azriel follows me outside, slipping his hand into mine and linking our fingers. “I think I’ll take you up on your offer, baby.” 

“Oh, it wasn’t an offer,” I supply, “it was a promise.” 

Azriel laughs, throwing his head back, “Oh, you wicked little minx.” 

I grip his hand, shaking with silent laughter myself. Who would’ve though I had such a sexy, wild side just waiting to burst free? “So, where to, lover?” 

“There’s something you need to see,” he says, a smile in his voice. 

We walk down, hand in hand towards the beach, and thats when I see it. Around the breaking waves at the shore the water is glowing blue. Glowing!

I rush towards the water, dragging a chuckling Azriel with me. “Oh my, Azriel, it’s so beautiful!” I stand there, staring in astonishment. 

“Come on,” he says, pulling me towards the water. I follow, almost in a daze, struck dumb by this beautiful… 

“What is it?” I ask aloud. 

Azriel smiles, leading me towards the water. 

I gasp, eyes widening as the water that comes into contact with our feet lights up. 

“It’s caused by bioluminescent plankton,” he says, gesturing around us. “They’re tiny organisms that glow when they’re moved.” He swirls his foot around and they glow brighter. 

“It’s… so amazing.” I murmur. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” We crouch down together, putting our hands in the water, watching the glow move around. “Azriel…” I breathe, “thank you. Just – thank you, for everything.” 

I play with the water, but when he doesn’t respond I glance over at him… and find him down on one knee, holding my hand in his, and with the other, holding out a small box. Inside, the simple but gorgeous ring shines in the moonlight. The diamond is breathtaking, but not as much as the man in front of me. 

“Elain,” Azriel starts, his voice deep with emotion, “from the moment I met you, I knew you were it for me. It’s why I tried so damn hard to keep my distance at first.” He lets out a small chuckle, and I join him, tears springing to my eyes. 

“But I couldn’t stay away,” he breathes, “I was so taken by you. And as I got to know you, got to see you work around your shop, see the passion in your eyes for your work, for your family, I fell in love with you more and more everyday.”

Tears spill from my eyes, running down my cheeks. 

“To see you, how brave you were, how much courage you showed everyday when things went wrong – it didn’t just make me love you, it made me adore you. I never want to be without you Elain; I don’t think I’d survive it.” A tear slips from his eye. “And then you didn’t treat me differently after you learnt about my past – that, it meant so much to me Elain. So much.” He swallows. “I knew, when they took you, I knew that I would never leave you again when I found you. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” He smiles up at me, his face open with every emotion that mine is. “Elain Archeron, baby, will you marry me?” 

With a sob I launch myself at him, not caring that my dress is getting wet, and fling my arms around his neck. “Yes,” I cry, “Yes, Azriel, yes!” 

A happy laugh escapes him, his arms wrapping around me, holding me to his strong body, before he pulls back and presents the ring, waiting for my hand, which I place in his, and watch, rapt, as he slides on the flawless ring. 

And it fits perfectly. 

I lift my head, not waiting a second to place my lips on his, telling him, without words, how much I love him – how much I need him in my life. 

And he, with his actions, his loving attention in the cabin as he makes love to me as my fiancé, tells me as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love you all <3


End file.
